Suspicians
by Vegetafreak96
Summary: What is up with those two? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I have made a new story yay! I've always wanted to start writing this one, and I think that now is the time. Now everyone listen up, this story is not about Dragon Ball Z. I know you hate me, but you see I also love reading stories about Kung Fu Panda! It is my favorite movie after all, and after seeing the second movie I decided to make one in honor of their awesomeness! :D Well here you go!

**Chapter 1**

Suspicions

It was another day here at the Jade Palace. Everyone was finishing up their rigorous daily training. Shifu examined each and every one of his students. Mantis was training with his specialized training equipment. Crane was sparring with monkey. Viper was training with her fire-tubes, and Tigress was sparring with Po…

"Hi-Yah!" shouted Tigress as she kicked Po square in the jaw. She stood up straight and examined her foe. He was on the ground, arms and legs were spread out and his tongue was sticking out. Tigress squinted her eyes and waited impatiently for the panda to stand up.

The humorous Panda has done this before; joke around if he was unconscious and then scream at the subjects face, scarring the life out of them. She growled of that stupid memory and tapped her paw. It has already been a minute and Po is still on the ground. She arched an eyebrow and walked up to him slowly. "Po, are you okay?"

No response.

She bit her sharp canine teeth and placed her paw on his furry soft forehead. "Po?" she whispered.

"BOO!" shouted the joking Panda. She scowled and pinned him hard on the ground.

"Ah! You imbecile! You scarred me half to death!" She growled and smacked him in the back of the head, she was about to punch the stupid panda when suddenly someone clears their throat. The tiger and the panda look up to find Master Shifu with a suspicious look. Tigress looked down to see why Master Shifu was looking so strange. Her eyes widened as she saw how her paws were pinning him down, and she was literally on top of him.

She blushed with embarrassment and jumped off of him. She bowed and said "I'm s-sorry master, it won't happen again…"

Shifu shook his head and smirked, "Yes well, I just came in here to say that training is now over, you all should go get some rest and be prepared for tomorrow…"

Po frantically stood up and bowed. "Yes Master Shifu, they both said."

Shifu nodded and left, as did everyone else except for Tigress and Po. Po grins and gives Tigress a teasing look. "Oh shut up Po I will get you for what you did…" she said. Po rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Right, right get me back…" he gulps. "Well alright do whatever you want, just don't do it in my sleep!" She smirks.

"Thanks for the idea."

He smacks his forehead and frowns. "Aw Tigress come on, you know what happened last time you tried to scare me while I was sleeping…" He rubs the back of his neck and opens the door for Tigress.

She laughs. "Oh right that."

He shook his head at the mental image of him wetting his bed. He sighs and watches how Tigress walks up the mountain towards their rooms. He grins. "_Hmm maybe I can actually have a chance to have a nice decent conversation with her without getting my butt kicked."_

"Hey Tigress wait up!" he shouted.

Tigress doesn't stop, but she slows down waiting for him to catch up. He pants for air as he appears next to her "So how are you?" he says with a smile.

She arches an eyebrow. "How am I?"

"Yeah," he shakes his head. "Like how's your life?"

She smiles and glances at him. "Good."

"That's great, that uh that's just great I'm glad." He says. His voice sounds nervous; this wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do. You know, talking to a hard core. He shook his head and took a deep breathe. "So, uh hey sorry if I scared you, I just wanted to have some fun!"

Tigress scowled and glared at him. "Fun, during training, that is unacceptable Po."

Po frowned. They arrived at their room's headquarters; Po opened the door for Tigress. They walked in and found Viper, Mantis and Crane in Monkey's room. They were having a conversation. Po smiled and slid the door open. Immediately the animals shut their mouths and laughed nervously. They all gulped when Tigress glared at them. Po walked in and sat down in the little circle of a conversation. "So what are you guy's talking about?" he asked.

Monkey grinned and shook his head. "Oh nothing Po, we were just uh," he didn't know what to say so Viper helped him out.

"We were just talking about tomorrow's festival." Said Viper. Monkey, Mantis and Crane nodded, Viper slithered a few inches so that Tigress could have some space to sit. Tigress hesitated but sighed and sat next to Po and Viper. She shot a glance at monkey who started to chuckle then and Crane who did the same. She arched an eyebrow but decided to ignore them.

"So do you think the people will like our little show?" asked Tigress.

Crane smiled and nodded. "I'm pretty sure, I mean they always like what we do, and it fascinates them!" Po smiles and stands up from there little circle.

"Yeah maybe I can finally show them my moves!" he said. He punches the air and throws a few kicks when Tigress places her paw on his shoulder.

"Po, learning Kung Fu isn't about showing off…" she said.

"I know, I know…" he sat back down and sighed. "It's just that for once, I'm actually good at something that's awesome!"

"Well your good at making noodles!" said Mantis.

"Yeah but that's not awesome…" said Monkey.

Tigress growled and flicked his nose. "Ow!" he shouted.

"Anyways it's getting late, we need our rest for tomorrow…" said Tigress. She stood up and walked out of the room and into her's. Viper yawns and nods her head.

"Yeah I'm getting kind of sleepy." She says her goodnights and slithers out of the room.

As Po watches the two females exit the room, he shuts the door quietly and walks up to the three men. "Ok guys seriously what were you really talking about?" he asks. He was nervous, and the three warriors knew it. They exchanged one another some glances but shrugged and thought 'what the hay…letting him know won't hurt him…'

Monkey chuckles and pats Po behind the back. "We think Tigress has a crush on you…" he said. Po's eyes widened and he fell back by the insanity that those words could have even been said. He shook his head violently and laughed.

"You guys are crazy, you hear me, _crazy!_ That is just insane, how in the world could Tigress have a crush on me! Me, of all people! You guys are nuts!" he shouted. Crane shushed him and told him to sit down.

"Po quiet, they might hear you!" he said. Po shook his head violently and pinched himself just to check if he was dreaming, nope reality. He thought for a moment, he wanted to check out the details.

"Ok, tell me why you would even think that…" he said.

Mantis smiled and jumped into his shoulder. "Well we've seen on how she stares at you sometimes, and she's always trying to take care of you, and she freaks out whenever she would have the slightest thought of you being hurt! She cares about you, that is for sure…"

Monkey and Crane nod and Po just smacks his forehead trying to make sure that he isn't dead of insanity. "Whoa…" was all he could say from shock.

Monkey walks next to him and pats his back. "Hey don't freak out! This is a good thing! Right?" he asked him.

"Well first of all we don't even know if it's for sure, but we do think that it's a possibility…" said Crane.

"Yeah Po, and besides Tigress is cool you know, she's um attractive, and she's strong, and kind of scary, and she eats meat…well not anymore but she used to…and she's really scary sometimes and," Po cut him off.

"Ok not helping!" he shouted.

Crane shushed him again and smiled. "So Po…tell us." He said. Po arched an eyebrow. "Do you like her back?"

Po blushed and got nervous, "Do I like her-PFFFFTTTTTT NO! I mean she's pretty and all but,"

"Oh come on Panda! You are so lying! We know you do! We see how you always stare at her, and how you always ask Shifu to spar with her which is kind of crazy since you always end up getting knocked out or severely injured, heck we might even think that you love her!" said Crane.

Po gulped. "_Dang was I that obvious!"_ He shook his head and crossed his arms "Yeah well maybe I,"

"Yeah, remember how he did those googly eyes at Tigress when she did a split in the air!" They all started to laugh.

"Oh remember when he hugged her!" They all awed and made kissy noises at Po who blushed. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Ok guys I'm off to bed," he slides the door halfway and pokes his head in the room to say one last thing. "And even if I do love her…I know that she'll never love me back…" he shut the door.

They all frowned and thought for a moment. "Hmm maybe she will…" said Monkey. Crane noticed that Monkey pasted a mischievous look in his face. Crane arched and eyebrow and asked "What are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all…" he snickers, "Goodnight guys!"

Mantis yawns and jumps out the door, as did Crane.

…

It was now morning; every warrior was up and getting ready for the festival. They put on their best clothes, and were ready to show the village on what there really made of.

Po smile widened as he put on his best pair of shorts. They were a shiny color of charcoal black, with a glossy looking silver dragon on the side of his right leg. He checks himself to see if he looks okay and smiles. "Awesome!" he said. He walks out of his room to find the five warriors walking out of there rooms he smiles and says "Wow you guys look great!"

They all smiles and head out of the door. They stand outside the building waiting for Shifu to give them instructions. Po looks at each one of them; he has never seen them wear something different from what they always wear. He first glances at Viper; she was wearing a silver ribbon around her neck that gracefully flew against the wind.

Monkey was wearing some red shiny shorts, and Crane had a new hat, it was dark brown.

Tigress, Tigress was wearing that special silver suit that she wore in the holidays. She looked beautiful, and Po had the need to say something to her. He walked up to her slowly and cleared his throat. "Wow, Tigress you look, uh pretty." He said shyly.

Tigress eyes him coldly, but fades into an admiring smile. "Thank you Po." She said. Po smiles and pats her on the back. Shifu suddenly appears; he had his green robe on. He smiles at his students and bows.

"Are you all ready for the festival?" he asked.

"Yes master Shifu!" they all said.

"Very well then, let's go." He said. They all started walking down the stairs, as they almost reached the village they could hear people laughing, cheering and applauding.

They finally reached the Village, Po grasping for air, and walk towards the end of Village to prepare for the amazing entrance.

The festival was amazing. There was traditional music that was being played by a bunny. There was food, and yes of course noodles being served by Mister Ping. Everyone was having an amazing time. The decorations were beautiful with paper lanterns, confetti and a traditional dragon mascot walking around.

The warriors smiled and readied their positions, in a couple of minutes everyone in the village will come to the warrior's position. There was an enormous stage decorated beautifully with Chinese sculptures, lanterns and music. There was a small curtain and Mantis was up first.

They rest of the warriors his behind the curtain watching silently as Mantis stood on the stage. He was nervous but knew that adrenaline will take in. As soon as everyone arrived to watch the amazing scene, Shifu decided to present Mantis properly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Presenting the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior! First up Mantis!" shouted Shifu to the overexcited crowd.

Everyone cheered, and clapped as Mantis jumped out and performed. A large amount of axes jumped out of a wooden machine and mantis kicked each one knocking them out into the sky. He jumped at an amazing height and kicked each axe into the ground causing to leave damage at the stage. Mantis laughed nervously because he may have damaged the stage a bit too much, but thought that maybe it wasn't that destroyed. What could you expect from that type of performance. He ended his presentation with a bow and jumped out of the stage. Everyone cheered and clapped at the amazing performance and asked for the next presenter to come out.

Shifu calmed the crowd and raised his hand to silence them. They shushed and Shifu smiled. "Thank you Master Mantis! Now for our next presenter…Viper!"

Everyone clapped and waited for the warrior to show herself. She suddenly slithers out to the stage and smiles. "Hello everyone!" She jumps up to the air, as she jumps a machine suddenly appears from the stage floor. It shoots a fire ball at her and she does it while she is in the air. Everyone awed at how beautiful it actually seemed. The fire was graceful and flowing just like her. The machine threw dozens more of fireballs and she dogged each one, she slithered everywhere around the stage dodging each one easily. With the final blow she kicked the fire ball as it ricochets to the machine causing for it to explode.

As it exploded, a large amount of confetti spewed out into the crowd. Everyone laughed and cheered as the confetti sprinkled them. The kids happily laughed and ran around trying to grab as much confetti as possible and dump it all to the unlucky person.

Viper bows and thanks them for being such an amazing audience and slithers out of the stage. Shifu walks into the stage again trying to calm the crowd. "Thank you everyone, next up Monkey!"

…

**Sorry guys I wanted to stop it from here please let me know how it is and if I messed up on anything then I would like some Constructive Criticism well thank you all and goodbye! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_As it exploded, a large amount of confetti spewed out into the crowd. Everyone laughed and cheered as the confetti sprinkled them. The kids happily laughed and ran around trying to grab as much confetti as possible and dump it all to the unlucky person._

_Viper bows and thanks them for being such an amazing audience and slithers out of the stage. Shifu walks into the stage again trying to calm the crowd. "Thank you everyone, next up Monkey!"_

…

Monkey shouted and jumped into the stage as dozens of weapons started to fly out of a strange machine. Axes, swords etc. he dogged each and every one of them. Thank goodness the audience was a good feet away from the stage because it would have been extremely dangerous for them.

Successfully Monkey completed his performance and bowed. Everyone cheered and was in deep awe at how he managed to do the amazing performance. Monkey smiled and jumped out of the stage and walked up to Po. He elbowed him and winked. Po arched an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

Monkey was now next to Crane, he whispered in his ear and now both of them started to snicker. Viper was resting by the curtain, so she had no idea on what they were thinking about. Po was confused. He shook his head and waited to be called out; he thought he was going to be the last one, when suddenly Shifu calls for him on stage. Po gulps and walks slowly towards his teacher.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The Dragon Warrior! We have a special treat for you all! Po shall be performing with a partner, and what better partner could this Panda have? Yes, your right, Tigress!"

Tigress roared and was apparently on top of the stage, she started to jump and was practically flying, she landed perfectly next to Shifu who was facing Po and growled. She stood up and walked toward the end of the stage to get into position. Po's eyes bugged out; this was going to be good. He nervously walks towards his spot. He readied into a fighting position and waited as Shifu gave the signal to begin.

Shifu raises his arm, Tigress growls, Po gulps… "Begin!"

Tigress roars as she charges up to Po at full speed, she suddenly kicks him in the stomach; it was extremely painful because you could see Po gasps for air. She turns around and tries to punch his face but Po doges it quickly and as he dodged it he uses his left arm and punches her in the stomach. Only the only one who is receiving pain here is Po because Tigress's body is rock hard. He grabs his arm and rubs it tightly screaming. "Agh, ow! Tigress that hurt!"

Tigress rolls her eyes and continues there fight. Po dogged every move, Tigress has had enough so she decided to end it by doing a little special move that she has. She waited, Po continued punching and kicking. She dogged every move as well but only this time…Po punches her in the face. It didn't hurt her at all…but….

"Agh, Po! That one hurt me a lot!" She got to her knees and started to whimper. Po stopped everything and kneeled down next to her. He raised his hands and tried to help her in some way. He lifted his paws and placed them on her forehead. He rubbed her forehead and whispered. "I'm sorry Tigress I didn't mean to! I was just you know doing my best but I didn't mean to hurt you this is all fake I'm so sorry are you okay?" he whispered in one breathe.

Mentally Tigress couldn't help but smile. This protectiveness of the Panda was just too adorable. Although this was her plan and she felt bad but knew that she had to. As soon as Po's face came closer to hers she jumped up and kicked him in the head. She flipped in her jump and landed with a frown on her face. She couldn't help but say "I'm sorry Po."

The audience gasped but soon turned into a roar of cheering. Tigress bowed and left, only she took one last look at Po who seemed to be trying to sooth his jaw from the pain.

"Thank you all!" said Shifu. The curtain closed and all of the warriors decided to call it a day.

Monkey walked up to Po and smiled. "Hey brother, are you okay?" he asked.

"Okay? Pfftt I feel awesome why do you ask?" he said. Only his voice made him sound definitely unawesome. Monkey rolled his eyes and frowned.

Crane walked up to the two men, he smiled weakly "We didn't know that she would do that to you Po were sorry…"

"Sorry?" asked Po.

"I mean were sorry that-"said Crane but was cut off when Po stood up. Po was big and tall which means he kind of over towered the crane. Crane gulped.

"Do you guys have something to do with this?" he asked. His voice was serious; Crane and Monkey exchanged a few glances and nodded.

"Yeah we asked Shifu if he could pair you up with Tigress for the performance…" said Monkey.

"Why in the world would you ask him that?" he said.

"Because did you not see how you showed protectiveness to her when you punched her in the face! We knew that she felt something…like a happy feeling when you did that. So maybe now she has a clue that you do love her…" said Monkey in one breathe.

"Yeah but we didn't expect for her to do that move there." Said Crane who laughed nervously. Po eyed him and sighed.

"But now she probably feels sorry for me and she'll feel all awkward around me or something like that!" he said.

"Well then why don't you make the move, go talk to her and tell her that you're alright." Said Monkey.

Po rubbed his temples and looked passed Monkey and Crane where Tigress was talking with Viper. She looked sad and Po thought that maybe Monkey was right, but just not right now…maybe when they all get back to the palace.

…

**Yay! New Chapter sorry I took long! :O Can you forgive me? Thanks for the reviews guys! Next chapter might be up tomorrow so keep a look out! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_"Well then why don't you make the move, go talk to her and tell her that you're alright." Said Monkey._

_Po rubbed his temples and looked passed Monkey and Crane where Tigress was talking with Viper. She looked sad and Po thought that maybe Monkey was right, but just not right now…maybe when they all get back to the palace._

…

The six tired warriors arrived at the Jade Palace, Master Shifu said that he was going to go pick up some food at the market to celebrate so he won't be back by ten. Po walked silently towards the kitchen getting the pots and pans ready to make a delicious meal with the ingredients that Master Shifu will bring. Po couldn't help but keep rubbing his head, that final blow really did seem to do the trick. Only it did not hurt the Panda so much to the point where he would need medical attention. It was just simply sore.

He set the pots gently filling them with water and setting the fire on high. He waited patiently and watched as the water boiled, he suddenly hears a light noise. He turns around and finds Monkey, Crane, and Viper enter and sitting down on the table. Po smiled weakly and turned his attention back to his cooking. "Hey guys." He said. Crane and Monkey exchanged worried glances and shrugged. Monkey cleared his throat.

"So Po, how are you feeling." He said. Po didn't say anything as he started chopping some leftover carrots from the counter. Po sighed and decided that beating himself up won't solve anything. As he chopped he carrots he thought about Monkeys question. How is he really feeling? He shrugged mentally and decided to just give him a simple answer. "I'm fine." He said.

Viper rolled her eyes and made herself comfortable on her chair. She eyed Po suspiciously and decided to but in into the conversation. "Po how are you really feeling?" she said silently. Po frowned and placed the knife down. He turned around and faced his friends who all did seem kind of worried. He walked up to them and sat down across from them.

"Guys really I'm okay why do you even ask?" he said. Crane shook his head and knew that Po must be feeling really terrible. Just the sound of his voice made him sound if he was crying or something. Crane smiled. "Po we know what's going on, were your friends remember? Just let it out and trust me you'll feel better…"

Po couldn't help but smile, but instantly turned into a frown again. He sighed and looked down, "Well… Tigress, I can't tell but I think she's mad, or sad…I don't know. She hasn't spoken to me since the festival and it feel's weird knowing that she feels bad." Interesting answer, only it wasn't enough, action needed to take place. Viper smiled. She knew what was going on with those two. Of course Tigress told her about Po, although it wasn't an "Oh my gosh he's so cute" type of conversation. It was more like a "He's different to me" type. Although Viper knew for sure that they had feelings for each other.

Viper slithered next to Po and patted his back. "Po, of course she feels bad about for what she did, but I think that you should just go to her and tell her that you're ok…"

Po nodded and stood up firmly, and walked out of the room leaving the others with bewildered expressions behind. Po walked down the hallway and into the hallway where everyone's rooms are. He walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Tigress's bedroom. He hesitated and even thought about just forgetting about the whole thing, but his heart told him otherwise. He sighed deeply and knocked on the door lightly. No response, so he knocked again a little bit more loudly. Nothing, he sighed and decided to open the door. He opened it, and it was empty. She wasn't there, he arched an eyebrow and thought. "_Where could she be?"_

He thought for so long and thought of a particular place where she might be. He smiled and headed out of the temple and towards The Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. Not only was it Po's favorite place to go to when he needed some time to think, but also Tigress's. He jogged up the mountain and finally reached the Peach Tree. He sighed with relief as he saw Tigress laying by the tree looking up at the stars. Her features were expressionless, and she seemed to be deep in thought.

Po cautiously walked up to her and cleared his throat to let her know that he's here. Although Tigress sensed his presence anyways, she ignored him. "Uh, hey Tigress…" he said. She sighed and sat up from her position still looking out into the Valley of Peace. She looked up and glanced at the Full Moon, then back at the Valley. She didn't want to acknowledge him but decided that it would be best if she did.

"Hey Po…" she said. Po sighed with relief mentally knowing that she wouldn't give him the silent treatment. Why would she be mad anyways? He shrugged mentally and walked up to her a bit closer and sat down. He sat two feet away trying to give her some personal space and not anger the tempered tiger.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He looked at her; she was still not showing or giving a sign of her emotions at all. He frowned and waited for her response. To be honest, all that he really knew of the tiger's emotions was that she was extremely deep into thought. He needed a bit more help from her if he really wanted to fix this little situation. He exhaled slowly and thought on how awkward this kind of was. A single sweat streamed down his soft fur and knew that this was getting nowhere.

"I'm fine, but I think…I should be asking you the same thing." Po's eyes widened and he couldn't help but sigh.

"Tigress look, don't feel bad…I knew what you had to do…"

"Po I hurt you, and when you "hurt" me, you stopped everything and bent down and asked if I was alright! Then the next thing you know…I give you a blow in the head. I'm a monster…" she whispered. Her voice was rough, and her voice sounded shaky. Po's frown deepened, he scooted a bit more closely to her and he rubbed his temples not exactly knowing on what to say next.

"Tigress you don't have to worry about me…I'm perfectly fine. Although I don't think it's really necessary to call yourself a monster…" he said.

"Oh and why not?" she said.

"Well…you're, you know, pretty and monsters aren't pretty." He said. He chuckled nervously as he gave her that little compliment. He felt his cheeks blush slightly as Tigress smiled. As he saw her smile, it gave him more confidence to continue.

"Yeah and you use your skills and strength for good…monsters don't do that either…"he said. He stood up and he sat literally right next to Tigress and patted her back.

She raised her paw and made her sharp claws pop out. She frowned and gazed at the sharp tool's that God gave her for suppose ably hunting. "I'm supposed to use these, and I never do…"

"Oh that's right! You don't eat other animals, you're a vegetarian! Monsters eat everything, so you see! You're not a monster, you're a warrior." He said.

She laughed gently and stood up slowly. She looked down at Po and stretched out her paw to help him stand up. She placed her paw on his shoulder and looked into his emerald eyes. "Po, I want you to know that I'm sorry and it'll never happen again. Can you forgive me?" she asked.

Po smiled and nodded. "I forgive you, although I was never really mad anyways…"

She chuckled and gestured her head towards the temple. "Come on I think Master Shifu's back from the market so we can eat some of your famous noodles."

He fist pumped and smiled widely. "Yeah let's go, tell you what, I'll race you…" he grinned mischievously.

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Po how many times do I have to tell you that a Panda can never out run a Tiger." She made a small roar and showed of her sharp feline teeth.

He looked down at his belly and pocked his teeth. "Hmm, will see!"

…

"Ok, I made a great bargain in the market Po, I grabbed some great-, um…where did Po go?" he asked his three students who were playing cards in the kitchen table. Viper was struggling to hold on to one of the cards, Monkey was grinning evilly as he was about to win yet another game, and Crane was trying to take a quick peek at Viper's cards.

Monkey glanced at Master Shifu and shrugged. "We don't know…" he said.

Shifu arched his eyebrow and rolled his eyes. He placed the grocery's down on the counter and looked around the room. "And where's Tigress?" he asked.

Crane looked up from his cards and shrugged. The other two warriors seemed to be focused in there game.

"Check Mate!" shouted Monkey, he flared his hands in the air and shouted victory as Crane smacked his forehead mentally.

"Monkey, it's Goldfish!" he said.

Viper rolled her eyes, "Guys were playing Poker!"

"We don't even know how to play cards!" said Crane.

Shifu smacked his forehead and sighed. He walked out of the room and entered the hallway where he saw Po and Tigress coming at full speed straight at him, only there goal was to who would arrive first in the kitchen. Shifu swiftly moved out of the way as Tigress entered first, Po grunted and would've won but his belly was slowing him down.

Tigress made a small roar for victory and it was her turn to fist pump in the air. Po crossed his arms and glared at her. "You know I would've won if" but was cut off when Tigress began to laugh.

"If your belly wasn't so heavy!" she said, finishing his sentence for him. Po couldn't help but smile as he saw her giggle so much.

The three students plus Master Shifu couldn't help but stare with disbelief as they saw this little show. Master Shifu cleared his throat but the two warriors didn't seem to hear it as there laughter pretty much covered everything else into the room.

Viper smiled and slithered next to Tigress, "So…I see you two fixed everything?" she said.

Tigress nodded and Po smiled. Master Shifu walked up to his two students, he faces Po and gestures his head towards the counter. "Oh right the ingredients!" said Po.

Tigress smiles and walks towards the kitchen table she sits between Viper and Crane and watches Po cook from her seat. Monkey smirks and focuses back with his cards "GOLD FISH!"

"Monkey!" said Viper angrily. Monkey covers his mouth with his hands and chuckles.

"Sorry." He whispers.

…

**The next morning was the usual. Get up at dawn, train until sunset, then have a good time at the dinner table. HA! I lied. Something happened during training… You'll find out in the next chapter so get ready :) Thank you for all of the reviews and look I'm sorry that its short but what's the point to make them long if I update everyday :o well BYE!**

SPOILER FOR KING FU PANDA 3! Do NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!

DRUM ROLL….

TIGRESS AND PO GET MARRIED :) ANGELINA JOLIE SAID IT HERSELF, THE DIRECTOR TOLD HER LOL AND SHE'S ALL CONFUSED, HER WORDS EXACTLY "HE SAID THAT MY CHARACTER TIGRESS AND PO ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED IN THE THIRD MOVIE (LAUGHS) I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'S GOING TO DO WITH US BUT WILL FOR SURES'S HAVE SOME CUTE TIGER, PANDA BABY'S" :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Tigress smiles and walks towards the kitchen table she sits between Viper and Crane and watches Po cook from her seat. Monkey smirks and focuses back with his cards "GOLD FISH!" _

"_Monkey!" said Viper angrily. Monkey covers his mouth with his hands and chuckles. _

"_Sorry." He whispers._

…

Po tossed and turned as sweat streamed down his face. He was in his room sleeping with a nightmare, his head was pounding and he really wanted to wake up but didn't find the way to do so. He mumbled a few words.

"_HI-YAH!" shouted Po as he punched a bandit in the jaw. He looked around frantically but didn't seem to find any of the five. They were there just a second ago. He arched his eyebrow but suddenly felt a blow in the head. He yelled and turned around slowly to find another bandit; the bandit growled and punched him in the head again. Po fell unconscious, but at a second he found himself in a cave, only the lighting was red because there seemed to be a fire in the cave. _

_He looked down and saw that there was a pot under him, he shrieked and tried to pull free from a set of chains that he was trapped in but it was no use he was stuck. He looked around but seemed to be alone until suddenly a White Tiger appears in front of him. He seemed to be the leader of the mysterious bandits. The Tiger laughed evilly and slashed Po with his sharp claws. _

_Po shouted with pain and started panting as he felt the hot smoke engulf his lungs. The Tiger began walking around Po and snarled "So…what are you going to do now? She's dead, there all dead!" he laughed again and took out a spear out of nowhere. He stood himself in front of Po, he yelled and was about to inject the spear into Po's heart when suddenly everything goes blank._

_Po couldn't believe it; he was free from the chains, no boiling water, and no wolf. He arched an eyebrow but his eye widened when he noticed that he was now here by the Jade Palace in the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. "What the?" he said._

_Only this time his eyes suddenly met a meditating Turtle; Oogway. Po gasped and ran up to the turtle. "Master Oogway! Your alive, wow!" he said. Po bowed but let out a deep sigh. "What in the world is going on?" he said._

_Master Oogway looked up at Po and smiled, but faded into a frown. "You should be calm Dragon Warrior...this, is just a dream." He said slowly._

_Po sighed with relief but shook his head, "Well this is a pretty crazy dream, and in fact I'm going to call it a nightmare! Why in the world is all of this happening?" he said._

_Oogway stood up slowly and faced Po, "Po…he is coming," he said._

"_Whose coming?" asked Po._

"_His name is MengYao, he is a male White Tiger…I'm still not sure as to why he is coming but get ready. He can fool you, be careful…" _

…

"Agh!" shouted Po as he sat up quickly. He was panting and sweating. He looked around quickly as he noticed that it was only a nightmare…but was it true? Was everything that Oogway told him really going to happen? He shook his head violently and pinched himself a few times just to make sure that it was just a dream…

It was now dawn and everyone got out of their rooms to greet Master Shifu and continue another rigorous day of training. Only it was everyone except for a certain panda… Tigress arched an eyebrow as she looked at the closed door in front of her. Master Shifu walked up to Po's door and knocked. "Po wake up!" he said. No response, Shifu sighed and slid the door open but only to find an empty room.

Tigress arched an eyebrow and asked "Where is he?"

Master Shifu shrugged, "I'm not sure, but we have to go look for him…" he faced his students "Crane, you go check at the Lake of Sacred Tears. Monkey go check the Palace maybe he's in the kitchen. Viper go check the Tree of Heavenly Wisdom…Mantis, go check the training hall. Tigress, go check the Village." Everyone said 'Yes Master Shifu' and stormed out of the room, and into their destinations.

As Tigress ran towards the village, she kept thinking about how he was, is he okay, and is he even alive? She panicked and raced down the stairs, and entered the Village. "Po, where are you!" she shouted. She looked around, left to right but no sign of black and white. She growled with frustration and started running down the road looking around every corner. She suddenly thought of something, "_Oh I'm so stupid! Mr. Ping!" _She ran towards the Dragon Warrior Noodle Restaurant.

As she entered she saw some villagers eating there breakfast, they all stopped and awed as they saw **The** **Master Tigress **in their presence. She bowed and ran inside the kitchen. "Mr. Ping, _please_ tell me that Po is here."

"Ah Master Tigress, so good to see you it's been a while!" He set down his giant knife, served someone a bowl of noodles and wiped his wings. "Po is upstairs in his room!" he said and continued his work. Tigress nodded and climbed up the stairs. She barged into the room to find Po…packing?

"Po!" she said. She felt a wave of relief wash over her, and she couldn't help but give the Panda a big hug. Po blushed and hugged her back lightly. She let go and looked up at him. "What are you doing?" she asked. She looked around the room that seemed to be empty; she arched an eyebrow and looked at him quizzically.

Po's smile turned into a frown. "I uh…need to go somewhere…" he said. He put some of his things in a bag; he placed it over his shoulder and looked at her. "I'm leaving for a…while." He said sadly.

Tigress's mouth opened but no words came out. Leaving, why was he leaving? He can't leave, he needs to be here and protect the Valley of Peace! She shook her head, trying to pretend that she didn't even hear that but sighed as everything seemed to be true. She frowned and sat down in his bed. "Why would you leave?" she asked.

He noticed the tone in her voice; he faced her and sat down next to her. He thought if maybe he should tell her…should he? I mean what if she thinks that it is no reason for him to leave. Although even if it was a dream, he really thought that he should do something about it. Go to someone for help, and be back like if nothing happened. Maybe this was all unnecessary!

"Tigress, I had a bad dream last night…"

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well I was fighting, some Tiger bandits. You and the rest of the five were there but suddenly vanished. I kept fighting but they got me, they put me in chains. I looked around and saw a giant white tiger…"

Tigress expression turned into shock but he kept going.

"Then suddenly I end up by the peach tree, Oogway was there and he told me that he was coming and for me, The White Tiger is out to get me. He told me to protect the ones that I love…so I need answers. I need to go to see The Soothsayer and ask her if all of this is a sign."

"I'll go with you…" she said. She stood up and grabbed another one of Po's bags and started heading for the door when Po placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, no you stay here where it's safe…"

"No Po, you'll get hurt if you go alone it's too dangerous." She said.

"Tigress, come on…please." He said.

"No Po look, just stay and if anything happens then will be ready." She said.

"But I don't know if this will even happen and I need to make sure…"

"Trust me…" she said.

He sighed, he really didn't want to leave, and it was all just a dream, right? He nodded slowly and looked up at her. "Tigress let's go I think I'm in trouble…I forgot to make breakfast." He said.

She laughed and hugged him quickly before they left the room, "You better not scare me like that…" she said.

"Aw, were you really worried about me?" he asked with a smile.

"NO!" she said.

He chuckled as they reached the kitchen.

"Ah Po, would you like to take some of my special noodles for your friends?" asked Mr. Ping.

"Po why don't we eat here, Monkey can cook right?" she asked.

Po chuckled. "Yeah let him make some almond cookies or something. Dad two bowls please!"

…

Master Shifu entered the hallway to find his student's except for Tigress and Po already training; apparently they were stuck with no breakfast until Po arrives. "Well did you find him?" he asked.

"Oh we got a note from a messenger saying that Tigress found Po in his father's shop." Said Crane. Master Shifu sighed with relief "Well alright, everyone concentrate…Mantis be swift!" he shouted.

Mantis nodded and jumped from pole to pole as an AX was coming after him.

A Pig enters the room and runs up to master Shifu. He pants for air and snorts out "Sir there is someone at the door! He is a White Tiger! His name is MengYao and he would like to speak to you!" he said.

…

**Review? **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_A Pig enters the room and runs up to master Shifu. He pants for air and snorts out "Sir there is someone at the door! He is a White Tiger! His name is MengYao and he would like to speak to you!" he said._

…

Master Shifu arched his eyebrow…a white tiger? Such a rare species and here at the Valley of Peace? He took a glance at his students; they seemed to be in a bit shock but continued their training. Master Shifu shrugged and dismissed the tiring pig and walked up to the Jade Palace's gates.

He opened the gates slowly…he looked down first and immediately saw two white paws. Shifu looked up and there he was. A white tiger. He looked very much like Tigress, only this one was male, he had more muscle, he was wearing purple shorts like Tai-Lung, and his eyes were a piercing light blue color. Master Shifu cleared his throat "Uh how may I help you?" he asked.

The white tiger looked down at him. He was tall, very tall, and as tall as Po actually. He bowed and smiled. "Hello Master Shifu…it is clearly an honor to be here in your presence. My name is MengYao and it would be a great honor for me and my village if you could train me, to protect the one's I love. Please my village is in great danger, and I would like to give you this as a token for you." He pulls out a spear. The spear was silver, and had beautiful engravings on it. Master Shifu was shocked.

MengYao placed the spear gently into Shifu's hands and took two steps back. Master Shifu really didn't know what to say. Taking in students who just come up to his door isn't exactly what he usually does. He thought about it. I mean he said that he needed to protect his village. Not just to be powerful. That is not what Kung Fu is about, and he really meant it because he gave him one of his village's prized possession. Shifu smiled and looked up at MengYao.

"Well then, MengYao…I would be happy to teach you. For you village's safety." Said Master Shifu. MengYao smiled widely and bowed.

"Thank you Master Shifu!" he said. Master Shifu nodded and gestured his head toward the temple. "Come let me introduce you to the others." MengYao nodded with a big smile on his face as they entered the temple. He put his bag filled with some of his belongings over his shoulder and followed his new Master.

"Monkey, Crane, Viper and Mantis! We have big news come here at once!" shouted Master Shifu. They all hurried towards the door where Master Shifu was and bowed. Master Shifu smiled and looked up at MengYao. "Everyone, meet our new student and our new friend MengYao." He said.

The four warriors looked up and pretty much gaped at him. A white tiger? This would be interesting. He did seem pretty strong, and he did seem like a nice guy. MengYao smiled and waved at them. "Hello!" he said.

The warriors smiled and waved back with another hello. "Come MengYao I will show you as to where you will be staying. Everyone else please continue." Said Master Shifu. The four warriors nodded and MengYao continued following Shifu.

As they left the training hall, the warriors stopped and sat down. "So what do you guys think?" asked Crane.

"He seems nice…" said Viper.

"Yeah and strong." Said Mantis.

"Po's going to get maaad!" said Monkey.

They all arched an eyebrow at him. "Why would you say that Monkey?" asked Mantis. Monkey smiled and chuckled. "He is a male white tiger right?" he said. They all nodded. "Well Tigress is a female tiger!" he said.

Viper shook her head. "Monkey I'm so sure! Gross, I mean look he may seem tall, handsome, really nice blue…" but stopped when she noticed the stares she was receiving. "Ok look what I'm trying to say is that even though he's a male, Tigress would not fall for someone like him! She likes Po not MengYao!"

Monkey rolled his eyes; he knew something was going to happen. He just needs to find a big bowl of popcorn! He chuckled and said "Ok guys come on lets finish training."

…

"Po you can't be serious?" said Tigress as they both started walking up the stairs towards the Jade Palace. He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. Why was it so weird to eat fifty peaches into one bite? He was able with forty! He imagined the time where he was trying to accomplish such goal and couldn't help but laugh.

They were almost towards the end of the extremely long stairs, and already his breathing was beginning to slow him down. Even if for the past couple of years of being the dragon warrior he could never be fit enough to walk up these stairs perfectly fine. He glanced at Tigress who was only smiling having no trouble at all. He sighed and looked down at his belly. It was true he did lose a good amount of weight and he can almost see his feet! Although he doubts that he would ever be as fit as Tigress.

Tigress noticed him staring at his belly and tried to cover a giggle. "Po?" she said. Po looked up at her and pretended that he wasn't doing anything. She shook her head and looked up at the palace's gates. Po sighed with relief still trying to catch some of his breathe. He opened the door for her and they both entered slowly trying to hide from Shifu because they may have spent a little too much time down at the Village.

Apparently it wasn't all just eating noodles, they decided to walk amongst the villagers and look at the shops filled with toys about the furious five, and with a special new edition of Po. He couldn't help but stare at the figure knowing that he actually has his own toy. He turned around and saw some cute piglets and bunny's playing with his toy versus Tigress's.

As they entered the Palace, they looked around and no one seemed to be found so they lessened there stealth mode but still tried to sneak in the training hall hoping that Master Shifu wouldn't be there. "Where do you think he is?" asked Po. Tigress shrugged and opened the training hall's door slowly. As they opened the door they heard someone say "There here!" Tigress couldn't tell who it was but shrugged and entered with Po following close behind.

"Where have you guy's been?" asked Mantis as he hoped right in front of the two warriors that have been missing the whole morning. Tigress only half smiled and looked up at Po who was looking nervous. Mantis arched an eyebrow and turned around to find the rest of the five come walking up to them. Monkey kept smirking, Crane was just worried about having to tell them about their new friend, and Viper was just trying to imagine why they took so long.

"What in the world were you guys doing?" asked Viper who was manly eyeing Tigress. Tigress noticed and she just rolled her eyes.

"Viper we went to go eat since 's shop was right there!" she said. Po nodded and rubbed his belly. He looked down at Monkey who was still smirking and couldn't help but feel kind of weird.

"That's all we did!" he said. Giving Monkey a 'cool it' look. Monkey scoffed and remembered about the new visitor, he nudged Crane. Crane sighed and cleared his throat.

"Uh…hey guys we have some news. Apparently while you two were gone, someone came. His name is MengYao and he asked Shifu if he could train him for his village's safety. I can't believe he just came in that easy!" said Crane.

Po shrieked and fell backwards with eyes bulging out of their sockets. Tigress's fur tensed up and she growled revealing her sharp feline teeth. She didn't really know what to think. Is Po in danger? Who would have thought that the mysterious White Tiger would actually appear in real life and end up in their home? She grunted and stormed off after Master Shifu, as she was about to leave the room she took a last glance at Po who seemed to be unconscious; she rolled her eyes and stormed off with a roar.

The rest of the four arched their eyebrows with mouths wide open. Why did she do that? What's wrong? Crane looked down at Po, who was lying on the floor eyes shut. He walked up to him and poked his belly. "Po, what's going on?" he asked. Po shook his head and sat up quickly. He looked around and smacked his forehead. "Oh no, where's Tigress?" he shouted.

Viper slithered up to him; she helped him up and looked at him. "Po she stormed out of here! Could you please tell us on what's happening?" she shouted. Po frantically stood up and ran out of the door. Monkey chuckled and smirked. "Oh I told you! Guy's come on we got to go see this, I think I have some popcorn in the kitchen come on!"

Mantis jumped on his shoulder and nodded his head with a laugh. "Yeah come on guys we never have drama here at the palace!" he said. Viper shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Guy's this could be serious! Tigress got really mad! Maybe this guy is an imposter or something!" she said. Crane flew out the door and the others followed behind, with worried and ecstatic expressions.

"Master Shifu, where are you!" shouted Tigress as she entered the Hall of Warriors. She looked around, and finally spotted the red panda, and he wasn't alone. Tigress tensed as she saw the white blur that was up ahead. He was taller than her, most probably stronger than her even though he doesn't have the full Kung Fu experience. She didn't know what to do, attack head on, or investigate on who this mysterious animal is? She shook her head and decided to approach this creature more civilized while still having her guard up at all cost.

She walked up to the two slowly; she watched every move of the creature. He was just standing there. Hands behind his back and nodding his head and paying close attention to everything that Master Shifu is telling him.

"The Jade Palace was constructed nine hundred years ago by the Valley's grateful citizens in honor of Master Oogway for creating Kung Fu to help protect the soft and weak from the hard and strong. It is quite beautiful." Said Master Shifu. MengYao smiled and nodded with agreement. "Yes, it is, it's gorgeous!" said MengYao. MengYao's ears suddenly perked up as he heard soft footsteps approaching the two. He turned around, as did Shifu.

"Ah Tigress, I'm glad that your back we have great news! This is MengYao our new student, MengYao this is Tigress." He said. MengYao looked at the creature in front of him. He looked at her from top to bottom, and might I say that he was quite pleased to meet her. He smiled widely and bowed with respect. "Hello Master Tigress, it is an honor to meet you." He said. He started walking up to her, and Tigress arched an eyebrow still holding her guard up.

She looked up at him, he was very tall. His voice was really deep, and he had some really blue eyes. She arched an eyebrow on the way that he was staring at her as he walked up to her. She tensed as he reached out from behind him. She scowled but it faded as he pulled out a "Hua" flower. Tigress's eyes widened The Hua flower is extremely rare. The flower represents being magnificent. It was a light shade of pink with soft petals. MengYao smiled and gave it to her. She took it gently and looked up at him again.

"Thank you." She whispered. He nodded and walked over to Master Shifu again. Master Shifu smiled and said "Well then it is getting late, we should all have some dinner. Oh MengYao I should introduce you to the Dragon Warrior. He is a fine Chef!" he said. MengYao arched an eyebrow. "The Dragon Warrior can cook? Wow what can't this guy do!" he said. Shifu chuckled and lead him towards the door, as Tigress stayed behind. She was bewildered. Was this creature attracted to her? She shook her head and threw the flower to the ground. She scowled and knew that she cannot fall for any of this person's tricks. She turned around and saw that they were reaching the door when suddenly someone opened it from the other side.

"Whoa!" shouted Po and fell backwards. He looked up at the tall Tiger and shook his head as he couldn't believe it. He was an exact replica as the one from his dream. He stood up as the rest of the four stood behind him. Po glared at the creature. MengYao bowed. "It is in honor to meet you Dragon Warrior, I hear that you are an extremely good cook!" he said. Po scowled and said nothing. Only in the inside he was panicking.

He needed to talk to Shifu, tell him everything that happened, only in private. MengYao smiled and dismissed himself as he headed towards The Barracks to change some clothes since he traveled for so long, he kind of smelled.

…

As he and Master Shifu left, Po ran inside the Hall of Warriors and looked around for Tigress. She was there kneeled down in the floor looking down at the flower that MengYao gave her. "Tigress?" said Po. Tigress shook her head and stood up. She faced him, and the rest of the five. She was frowning. Po walked up to her "Are you okay? What happened?" he asked. Tigress sighed and couldn't think of what to say. This was too much; Po explained to her that he was a terrifying monster. When she finally meets this creature face to face, it turns out that he is the total opposite. She still doesn't trust the creature but it was just too confusing! She looked up at Po, "Po I don't know what to say, I met him and he seemed to be the total opposite." She said.

Po shook his head violently. "What! Tigress he's a monster!" he said. The rest of the five arched their eyebrows. Viper cleared her throat and walked up to the two. "Mind telling us what is going on?" she said. Tigress sat down "Po just tell them!" she said. Po nodded slowly and sighed. He sat down as well and soon everyone seemed to be sitting down in a circle. "Listen guys, I had a dream last night. That's why I wasn't here in the morning. You see…we were fighting, all of us! We were unstoppable, but then suddenly you all disappear and I was left unnumbered. I didn't know what to do! I was so confused. I was fighting a bunch of bandits, they were white tiger's. Their leader was MengYao!"

They arched there eyebrow, "Have you ever met MengYao?" asked Viper. Po shook his head no and continued. "No, never, I was fighting for my life. Then suddenly I was on top of a pot with boiling water. They were going to eat me and I couldn't move! Then MengYao comes out with a spear and was about to kill me when suddenly I'm with Master Oogway! He tells me to protect the ones that I love and to be careful." He said in one breathe.

Tigress stood up and looked down at her friends. "We have to keep our guard up; we cannot let him fool us." She said. Everyone nodded with agreement. "Po you should talk to Master Shifu about this." Said Mantis. Po nodded. "Yeah I know." He said.

"Well MengYao is waiting for us in the kitchen for Dinner. We should go guys, but remember what I told you…" said Tigress. Everyone nodded. Monkey stood up and spotted something in the floor. He walked up to it and smirked. "Heeeey is this a flower?" he picked it up and laughed. "Aww looks like MengYao is starting to like it here!" he said.

Tigress growled smacked him in the back of his head. "It's nothing!" she said. She walked out of the room with a scowl and headed for the kitchen. Po walked up to Monkey and inspected the flower. "Wow a Hua Flower!" he said, but frowned. "Oh great." He said. Crane and Mantis walked up to him. "Hey don't worry Po; he won't steal Tigress away from you! She likes you not him! Even though he is kind of better than you in the looks." Said Mantis. Po eyes him and sighed. Viper ignored the men and followed Tigress.

…

As everyone arrived the kitchen to their surprise MengYao wasn't there yet. They shrugged and sat down at their seats, only there was an extra seat and it was between Tigress and Po. She grunted and sat down with a huff. Po rolled his eyes and started up the fire and started chopping the vegetables. He set the ingredients at the boiling pot of water, only cringed a little as he remembered his dream. He shook his head and continued his cooking until he heard footsteps walk into the kitchen. He turned around and scowled as MengYao entered with a smile. He was now wearing a black pair of shorts with a silver vest that almost blended with the silky fur of his. Everyone looked up and greeted with a simple hello as Po kept chopping the Carrots only with greater force.

"Hello everyone, I guess I'll be sitting here then." He said as he pulled out the chair next to Tigress. She rolled her eyes and faced the other way trying to avoid his presence. He chuckled and faced the rest of the five. "So how is it _really _like training here at the Jade Palace?" he asked. The group shrugged while Tigress glared at him and said "It's hell." She spat. MengYao chuckled "Well that's what I came for…" he said.

Po slid the carrots in the pot and started chopping the onions. He listened to every word carefully although trying no to make it obvious. Tigress rolled her eyes and faced the opposite way of the man. "So what do you guys do for fun around here while you're not training?" He asked. Monkey smiled and took out a deck of cards from his back pocket. "Cards anyone?" he said. Everyone groaned except for MengYao who started laughing. "I didn't know people like you would play cards." He said.

Mantis arched an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Oh don't take it offensively it's just that Master's like your selves should be doing more thrilling things or something." He said. Viper smiled. "Well Monkey tried to set the palace on fire once, is that thrilling?" she asked. MengYao glanced at Monkey who was shuffling his cards. Monkey looked up and chuckled nervously. "Hey it wasn't on purpose, I thought you were supposed to light the fireworks inside not outside!" he said.

Crane smacked his forehead trying to forget that awful memory. "Ok guys enough, so MengYao why don't you tell us a little bit more about yourself." He said. MengYao nodded happily and scooted his chair closer to the table. "Oh well alriht! Well my village is called Hanyu Pinyin, it is a village filled with my race. We were a great number, it was peaceful until he came and attacked our village. My parents were killed and so was my little sister Jiao. I tried to stop them but I was to weak, so now there are only a few of us left and my duty is to go out into China and train to protect my village. That is why I am here, only I can't go back. It would be a dishonor to my village if I am weak." He said.

Mantis grabbed a tissue and blew his nose hard. "Oh my gosh that is so sad!" he said and started crying. "Well don't worry MengYao, everything will be ok at the end, you just need to have a good spirit." She said. MengYao nodded.

Po finished up the meal and walked up to the table with seven bowls in his arms. He passed them down to everyone and eyed MengYao as he gave him his bowl only he didn't notice.

This was going to be a long day…

…

**Review please! Come on guys! Like twenty favorite story alerts but only like what six reviews! Que mal se portan! D: :P **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! Check out my YouTube channel Thejazzlaugh! It's like a talk show of me doing random videos but I don't have any yet I don't seem to have the time heh -.- but keep a look out! Let's begin!**

…

Chapter 6

_Po finished up the meal and walked up to the table with seven bowls in his arms. He passed them down to everyone and eyed MengYao as he gave him his bowl only he didn't notice._

_This was going to be a long day…_

…

The next morning was the usual, only Po had something different in mind, but for now he needed to train. It was dawn and everyone exited their rooms to say good morning to their Master. Po predicted that MengYao would be able to get up this early but to his surprise he did not wake up. Master Shifu opened MengYao's door, which was next to Tigress's and checked to see the problem. "Where's MengYao?" he asked to his students. They all shrugged and Master Shifu frowned. They all walked out of the Student Barracks and entered the training hall to find MengYao, who has already started his training. MengYao shouted as he made a final blow to his invisible opponent. He heard the group come in and decided to acknowledge them.

"Ah good morning everyone!" he said. He walked up to the students and bowed. "I have decided to already begin my training. Um, would anyone like to spar with me?" he asked. Master Shifu smiled. He walked up to Tigress and gestured for her to go. She scowled, mouth opening but no words came out as she did not have the guts to disobey her master. She slumped her shoulders and sighed. He walked up to her and bowed. "Ah Master Tigress, I hope that you don't kill me." He said. Tigress scoffed and her frown faded to an evil grin.

Po slumped down on the floor and watched as Tigress and MengYao as they were both equally matched. He frowned and slumped even deeper, Monkey smiled and walked up to him. "Po are you alright?" he asked. Po stood up and looked out towards the door where Master Shifu left no too long ago.

"I need to go talk to Master Shifu, I'll be back in a bit." He said. Monkey nodded and watched as he strolled out of the room. Monkey sighed and faced Tigress and MengYao who were now taking a break, MengYao was sitting down looking up at the roof for air because Tigress kicked him in the abdomen. Tigress only scowled.

"You are a great person to spar with Tigress." He said as he exhaled with a smile. Tigress rolled her eyes and stood up into another fighting position. He eyed her suspiciously, a thirty second break? Oh well.  
>He shrugged and smirked as he looked down at her. He couldn't help but stare with amazement at those beautiful memorizing eyes. His features softened and he couldn't help but sigh with admiration. Tigress eyes widened as she noticed his actions, she shook her head and attempted to kick him in the face to wipe off that look but he dodged it immediately.<p>

She grunted and tried again with more anger but he only smirked and dodged it perfectly again. How would he have so much skill it's only been the first day! She shook her head, "How do you do that?" she asked. His eyes widened with the sudden change of emotion. She was always angry with him, now she's acting normal? He stood up straight letting his guard down and smiled.

"Well you know it's not that hard, it's just the basics." He said. She sat down and looked up at him. He joined her and started gazing with admiration again. It kind of creped her out but no boy has ever showed interest in her before. Wait that's not true what about Po? No he's just a friend. Is he? She knew that she had some chemistry towards Po, but it was more of being a close friend…not anything more than that…right? She shook her head and examined MengYao briefly.

She knew that he was tall, very tall. She is even looking up at him still as they are sitting down. His eyes wow those beautiful light blue eyes. They color was like a fade of white with a tint of blue. She shook her head slightly and examined his features. They were similar to hers since they are the same race. His fur was so white, whiter than snow it was incredible. His black stripes were as dark as charcoal and she couldn't help but admit that he was somewhat handsome. Heck even his name means "handsome". She half smiled and cleared her throat. "So MengYao do you like it here so far?" she asked.

He shook his head trying to get out of his trance and chuckled nervously. "Um sorry I think I spaced out or something, um well to be honest I'm really liking it here, and the people are really great here." He smiled widely. Tigress gasped as he revealed his pearly white and extremely sharp teeth. He had long fangs that could be useful to open a can! She chuckled at the thought but couldn't believe it. She opened her mouth and poked her small fangs and frowned. "No fair." She said simply.

"Oh don't worry, mine are supposed to be like this since I am a male." He said. He chuckled and poked one of his fangs and he started to bleed. "Woops!" he said. Tigress smiled and stood up as did MengYao, "Let's continue…" she said with a daring smile. He nodded and bowed. "Alright then…"

…

"Master Shifu!" shouted Po as he barged into the Hall Of Warriors where Shifu was meditating with inner peace. He cringed at Po's sudden outburst and frowned.

"What is it Po?" he said. He turned around and faced the giant panda that slowed down his pace and bowed. Po exhaled slowly. "I need to talk to you…" he said. "I had a dream that I really think that I should talk to you about." He said.

Master Shifu half smiled. "Po I already know…"

"WHAT?" shouted Po.

"I'm not stupid I already know about your dream…" he said. Po shook his head with disbelief. How in the world could he know? Did one of the five tell him?

"How?" he asked.

Master Shifu sat down in a meditating position and exhaled slowly. He shut his eyes and inhaled while he waited for Po to join him. Po sighed and sat down in front of him. "Well can you please tell me?" he asked.

"Po I had the same dream as you, only Master Oogway told me that it is my duty for one of us as in you, me and the five to change him. If we can change him then he would be a great help for China…" he said.

Po's eyes bugged out "Are you serious! You saw what he did to me in my dream and you let him in?" he shouted. Master Shifu chuckled. "Ah you are such a beginner at all of this, don't worry Po everything will be just fine." He pointed at the spear that MengYao gave him, it was placed neatly on the wall. "Look Po it is the spear…"

Po shrieked. "Oh my God I'm going to die!"

"Po don't worry this may sound a bit strange but I'm going to protect you…" he said. Po arched an eyebrow but half smiled. "Thanks but I think I can take care of myself." He said flexing his flabby arm. Master Shifu rolled his eyes. "Trust me, he may have asked for me to train him, but he knows more than he thinks he does." He cleared his throat. "Po he has Amnesia."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He lost his memory during a battle with his father. He got hit in the head it's simple. The reason why his father was fighting him was because MengYao was the one trying to destroy his village; he was the one that killed half of his people and including his little sister. As he got the Amnesia he thinks that someone else did all of his actions and he thinks that he is weak. That's why he came here in the first place…" said Master Shifu.

Po couldn't believe it. He doesn't know that he is the one that he is trying to protect his village from. He must be very strong, although Po can't figure something out. "So who's the one that is supposed to change him into a good person?" he asked.

Master Shifu half smiled. "Well Po, it would have to be Master Tigress." He said with a chuckle. Po chocked at Master Shifu's words and shook his head. "Are you serious!" he spat. "Why her?" he shouted.

"Well Master Oogway told me that he would have an interest in someone when he comes to the palace, and it's obvious that it is Master Tigress…" he said.

"Oh God help me please!" he shouted.

Master Shifu chuckled. "Don't worry Po; this will only be a short while…"

…

So guys thanks for the reviews! :D and if you want any more information about my YouTube channel and you want to see me in my "talk show" video's as in yes you will finally see who I am then message me for me details on how to find me! BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews I didn't know that you all would like my story so much. I'm planning on making it very long so but to the point where it won't be too long and it's all stupid lol well let's begin!

Chapter 7

…

"_Well Master Oogway told me that he would have an interest in someone when he comes to the palace, and it's obvious that it is Master Tigress…" he said._

"_Oh God help me please!" he shouted._

_Master Shifu chuckled. "Don't worry Po; this will only be a short while…"_

…

**Po's P.O.V! (Point of View)**

I grunt as I head out of the Hall of Warriors. Why does this always happen to me! Why can't I just live a normal life with Kung Fu involved? Oh what am I saying I'm the freaking Dragon Warrior, of course my life would be like this. Well, better than making noodles. I hate this.

As I walk outside I can see the Training Hall not too far from here. I really don't want to go back. I don't want to see "him" sparring with her! That's supposed to be me! Not that creep! Ugh! Might as well…

I try not to make my entrance obvious so I open the door slowly and walk in without anyone noticing me. I'm not in the mood for another pep talk or something. I glance at the room briefly. There's Viper, Crane and Monkey doing their own thing…ah Tigress. There she is. She's in the air doing a flip. She was high so it was a perfect 360. I smile. She's so beautiful. My smile fades into a frown as she attempts to kick MengYao, he chuckles as he easily doges it. Figures, apparently that doesn't shock me the least bit after what Shifu told me.

She growls, she always seemed to be extremely competitive. But suddenly that cute little scowl of hers turned into a smile. A smile, since when would she smile if she doesn't win in something that involves Kung Fu? She smiles up at him and I can feel my stomach lurch. I continue watching, she punches his shoulder lightly and he just chuckles.

I have to do something. Something to stop their little "moment" or "friendly gestures". It makes me feel so stupid, I had her right there she was right in front of me. Well not literally, theoretically speaking. She was "available" or so you would like to call it, and I missed it! Why did I just "flirt" but not really make a move? I grunt with frustration but covered my mouth as it caught "her" attention.

"Po!" she shouted. She smiled lightly and waved at me. I wave back and walk up to her slowly. I starred at the floor on my way over to her. Jeez I need to man up, if this is a competition then hell I'm going to win it! I'm the freaking Dragon Warrior! I've fought the fiercest enemy's in China and may I say that I **won.** Man I can do this! Oh crap she's right in front of me! Say something Po!

"Uh, uh hey Tigress! What are you doing?" I say. Not as manly as I could have. I curse mentally and I noticed that I asked a stupid question. She's training you idiot!

"I'm just here training with MengYao." She said. As she said his name she gave him a smile. There's that feeling in my stomach again. The fake little smile that I had fades to a half smile frown. She notices and arches her eyebrow.

"Po are you alright?" she asks. Clearly concerned, that lifted up my spirits a little bit but my spirits sink as MengYao suddenly stands behind her. A bit close if you may ask. I glare up at him and he just gives me one of those stupid smiles that I clearly see too much of. Did you know that he smiles a lot? I glare at both of them. They look like…a couple. I slump my shoulders and I tense a bit as he says…

"Something wrong friend?"

I glare at him and clear my throat "No, nah everything is great, just perfect! Why do you ask?" I say. I think I said it a bit too loud because in the corner of my eye I see three heads starring towards us.

"Oh well that's good, it's just that you seemed sort of upset…" he says. I look at him. We are the same height, so this gives me a good chance to look straight at him. Why does he have to do that? Man this guy doesn't know that he's evil, he doesn't know that **he **killed his little sister, he is so clueless. I should be easy on the guy…it's not like he threatened me or anything. Well maybe not yet.

On the plus side, Tigress isn't one easy girl to please. I've figured that out years ago. She's not easy. She's not simple. She's not anything like that. But that's what makes her special. That's what makes her amazing. That's what makes her…Tigress.

My scowl softens; I sigh and try to give the best smile that I can give. "Oh well I just had a rough day, thanks anyways."

He nods and places one hand on Tigress's shoulder. She turns around and faces him. "Tigress can you please show me how you do that flip? It's pretty amazing." He said. Again my stomach. Tigress nods her head slowly.

"Ok then, but you better not learn it so fast and then start showing off." She said and smacked his stomach. He clutched it as his breathe escaped his lungs. We both watch as Tigress walks up to Viper. As she is clear from hearing distance he looks up at me and says. "She's a hell of a girl isn't she?" he said.

That kind of shocked me. It was a random question, but I couldn't help but feel a bit angry as he shows his affection towards her. But I couldn't agree with him even more. I only nod and walk away.

…

MengYao's P.O.V

I clutch my stomach as the feline beauty practically punches it. Ouch, I feel the oxygen escape my lungs but couldn't help but be impressed on how strong this woman is. I can't help but feel more attracted to her. I look up at Po. "She's a hell of a girl isn't she?" I say. He only nods and walks away. He seemed a bit disappointed when I asked him this question. Ah who cares, as my breathing remains stabilized I couldn't help but feel excited as I find myself spending more time with Tigress.

I start walking up to her, she seems to be arguing with Viper but I don't really want to butt in so I wait until she finishes. I sit down, I can see that Viper gestures her head towards me, then she gestures it towards the opposite side to Po. Tigress seemed to get more frustrated. Man what are they talking about? Are they talking about me? Although my face seems expressionless I can't help but go mad with curiosity.

You know how it is. I'm pretty sure you have felt it too. You know…when the person that you like is talking about you with their best friend and you get that bad feeling if their talking about you in a bad way or a good way. Wow I must really like this girl; it's only my first day! Jeez MengYao get a grip on yourself. You're not here to fall in love, you here to train! I shake my head trying to get rid of all these thoughts and my ears perk up as I hear Tigress approaching me.

She seemed frustrated but as she looked down on me she smiled. I get that fuzzy feeling in my stomach. I think they call it butterflies or something. I stand up and look down at her. "Ready?" I ask.

She nods her head. "Ready, but let's do this outside." She said a bit annoyed.

"Why?" I ask.

"I'm not that comfortable here." She said taking a quick glance at Viper who was training but with a deep scowl on her face. I nod and we start walking towards the door. I open the door for her and we head out towards the palace's main gates where they held the festivals. As we head there I can't help but ask "Why is Viper mad?"

"She's just over reacting." She said. Wow her voice it so angelic. I can't help but sigh with admiration but I quickly clear my throat so she didn't notice my stupid action. I need to try to control my emotions. As in **not make it so obvious.**

"Oh well don't worry everything will be just fine, you girls are best friends!" I say. She looks up at me and laughs. It was a small laugh, heck I barley heard it. But I couldn't help but be amazed at how amazing it sounds.

We arrive at the entry way, she stands in front of me. "Sit." She says. I quickly obey, man I feel so intimidated. I gulp as she gives me a quick glare and she back peddles a few steps. I watch her every move as she ready's her position.

"Ok now listen. I'm only going to explain this once. You have to put a lot of strength into your body. As you jump yourself in the air, when you know that you have reached a good height, you push your head back. But you have to be careful, you have to know if you have the height advantage to do a complete 360 because if not then you would most likely crush yourself on impact with the floor. Observe." She said firmly.

I couldn't help but be amazed at how graceful this woman is. Every move, it's just so perfect. She instantly jumps into the air. Wow, she jumps extremely high. Everything that she just explained to me, she did it perfectly. "Wow." I say as she lands in front of me. A perfect flip, I gave a small applause. She laughs and sits down in front of me.

"Ok it's your turn." She said.

"Um, I don't know…I don't want to really break myself on the first day." I say. Stupid! You sound like a wimp!

"Stop being a wimp." She spat.

Ugh, I'm such an idiot. "Well alright…" I say nervously.

I exhale and take a glimpse at her. She's staring at me, she seems a bit amused. No MengYao focus! This could be you chance to impress her! That gave me a bit more confidence. I reassure myself that I would do this right.

Whoosh! I feel my whole body practically fly into the air. I do everything exactly like how she told me and Tada! I land perfectly on the ground, no broken bones, yes! I can't help but pat myself on the back. I look at her and she seemed shocked. "Did I do it wrong?" Hmm, maybe I did do something wrong.

"How d-did you do that?" she asked.

"Well I did it like how you told me." I say.

"But you did it easily in one try; it at least took me like a week to learn it." She said. Is it me but is she pouting? Aww, that is so cute. I mean, oh God I'm going soft.

I chuckle and stand in front of her. "Well I did have a good teacher." I give her a wink. She smiles at me. Yes, I give myself another pat on the back. I look up and notice something. "Oh no it's going to rain."

She looks up and frowns. "Let's go inside." I nod and watch as she head for the door. Come one MengYao make a move!

"Um Tigress wait up!"

She stops and faces me. I give her my best smile and inch a bit closer to her. At a second flat I give her a super quick hug and then I fast walk towards the door…

"MengYao wait up!" she calls.

I turn around with a big smile as she runs up next to me. I can't help but feel embarrassed of my actions but wow that one second felt so right. If only it could last a bit longer. I look down at her and she seemed to be…blushing? Whoa she's blushing! I can't believe it! I made her blush!

I open the door for her as we enter the student barracks. It was dinner time and my stomach kept growling. We both entered at the same time and as we entered everyone shot up and looked at us. I couldn't help but rub the back of my head and chuckle nervously. I never really liked being the center of attention.

I take my usual seat next to Tigress and Po serves us our meal. I ate my soup quietly, stealing glances here and there at Tigress. She caught me once but she just smirked finishing up her soup. I take a glance at Po and he seemed expressionless. No emotion, he was just there. I'm very curious about lots things and this was another one. Maybe I should talk to him…I can't help but sense something was wrong between me and him. I need to set things right.

...

It was my second day here at the Jade Palace. I woke up right on time and greeted my Master Shifu good morning. I was a bit tired though. Heck I'm not used to waking up at the crack of dawn but I managed. Although I seemed to have a bad dream last night. It was so random. It was me, and I was killing Tigress. I can't help but shudder as the images run through my head. I woke up with sweat all over my face. I sigh and head out of the hall.

I spot Po; he was now outside talking with Tigress. He was laughing hysterically while Tigress just had her paws on her hips with a smile. I chuckle although I've been here for only a day; I already know that, that panda knows how to make someone laugh. I walk up to them.

"Good morning guys!" I say.

Tigress smiles, and Po frowns. This reminds me, I need to talk to him. "Po can I speak to you for a minute?"

Po seemed like if he didn't want to but he nods his head yes. I give Tigress one last smile and I leave with Po on my side.

"Po I need to ask you something." I say.

….

OHHHH ITS GETTING HOT! LOL THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS GUYS I REALLY APRECIATE IT! I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS LIKE HOW I WROTE THIS CHAPTER A BIT DIFFERENTLY. IT'S ACTUALLY EASIER FOR ME. I THINK I MIGHT WRITE LIKE THIS FROM HERE ON BUT LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK! WELL IT'S MY BED TIME! (YEAH RIGHT) BYE ;) AND GUYS DON'T FEEL LIKE IF PO IS HELPLESS DON'T WORRY THINGS WILL GET BETTER FOR HIM, OR THINGS WILL JUST GET WORSE…WILL SEE;D


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys thanks for the reviews! :D

**Chapter 8**

**MengYao's P.O.V**

_Po seemed like if he didn't want to but he nods his head yes. I give Tigress one last smile and I leave with Po on my side. _

"_Po I need to ask you something." I say._

…

**Po's P.O.V**

He needs to ask me something? Why? I look at him, not really knowing where this is going. "What's up?"

He seems nervous, or uncomfortable. "Do you and I have a problem?" he asks. My eyes widened, oh great did I make it that obvious. I don't really know what to say. I think about what he asked me, do I hate him? No, no I don't. He really is a nice guy, it's just the evil him that I'm worried about. I'm not sure what to decide so I try to be a good person that I am and shake my head no.

He sighs, "Po please tell me the truth. I'm not stupid. I've seen on how you glare at me and how you don't really treat me like a friend like how the others do." He says. His voice sounded serious. I'm not going to tell him the truth, no I hate the old you. So sure. I put my best smile.

"MengYao don't worry. I don't hate you, remember that. It's just…"

He arches an eyebrow and looks at me. "Po?"

"Listen MengYao, I don't really appreciate on how you're always with…well I mean, what I meant to say was…"

"You like her too?" he said. I gulp, oh great. Well might as well. Po this is your chance to set him straight that you had your eye on her for years! How could this creature just stroll in take her away from me-I mean well she's not really mine? Ugh, this is so frustrating.

"Yes! I've liked her for years! How could she fall for you so easily?" I say with a grunt. I hate this. It's not fair. Why him? Why not me?

"Well I don't really think she likes me, I mean I thought she hated me at first but I think she's opening up to me little by little." He says. We stop walking, were in front of the palace's gates. We just sit down by the door; we lean against the red hard wood and gaze at the palace. Just talking, about our feelings, I know awkward.

I chuckle a bit. "Well trust me I think she likes you…" I frown.

"Well why don't we just make her happy. As in she will love who she wants to love. If she loves you then God gave you the blessing to make her happy for the rest of her life. And if it's me then I'll make her happy." He says he stands up and looks down at me. "I say that we just give it time, we will each spend a day with her…and will see in the future."

I smile. "Finally a day with her…" I nod and stand up next to him. "Well alright but I shot gun today, you had her all day yesterday." I say with a frown.

He chuckles, "Well alright. I think that we're going down at the village today. Shifu said something about helping out a few villagers with moving furniture."

"Oh yeah we've done that before. Kung Fu isn't always just fighting." I say.

He laughs "Yes, I know…so no hard feelings?" he says. He stretched out his hand for a shake. I nod with agreement and smile. The competition has begun!

…

Po and MengYao walk in awkward silence as they head for the student barracks where everyone is getting ready for their little trip down at the Village of Peace. MengYao enters and heads straight towards his room before giving Po one last nod for their little talk. Po nods as MengYao disappears into his room. Po clears his throat and walks towards his room.

He stops and turns around. He gazes at the door and gives a small smile as he sees Tigress's shadow. "_Today will be the day…" _

…

"Master Tigress!" shouts a small bunny running down the road. Tigress turns around at the mention of her name and kneels down. She smiles as the bunny runs up to her and gives her a big hug. Tigress chuckles and let's go.

"Oh Siri your all grown up. I'm sorry that I haven't visited you lately I've been really busy." Says Tigress as she gives her a small frown. Siri looks up at her; she was an adorable little rabbit with big blue eyes. She was carrying an action figure of Tigress on one hand and a little stuffed animal in the other.

"Oh don't feel bad Tigress!" she says, her voice was light and innocent. "It's okay; I know that you've been kicking butt! I'm just glad that you're here!" she giggles and smiles. Tigress nods and carries Siri, she held her tightly. Siri looks behind Tigress and her ears perk up.

"Master Tigress who's dat?" she whispers in her ear. Tigress takes a quick glance behind her shoulder and rolls her eyes.

"Siri his name is MengYao he's new." She says.

"Ohhh okay, he's pretty!" said Siri. Tigress laughs and set her down gently.

"Okay then, Siri I'll see you in a bit okay?" said Tigress. Siri nods and smiles as she ran off to her mother.

The warriors all take turns helping each family with something that they wouldn't be able to do. Po knocks on a nearby house and looks down to see a father of three piglets open the door. "Hello," says Po while bowing. "Is there anything that you need help with sir?" he asks.

The Pig smiles and points up stairs. "Oh yes Dragon Warrior! I need help moving some furniture!" he says. Po smiles and walks in slowly. The three piglets jump up and down with excitement as The Dragon Warrior walk into their room.

Here with Monkey he is helping a family of bunny's garden their vegetables, Crane is helping a family paint their roof since it is so high, and Viper is helping a group of piglets learn their A B C's.

MengYao was confused. Everyone seemed a bit scared with him, why? Was it because he was a different race? His features did seem a bit different. He shrugged and noticed a goose nearby. He was trying to carry a cart filled with noodles back inside his shop. MengYao thought that this was a good opportunity, so why not. He walked up to him and cleared his throat. "Um hello, would you like for me to help you with that?" he asks.

The goose looks up at him and smiles. "Oh yes please!" he said. MengYao nods and carry's the cart with one hand and walks into the shop.

"What is your name sir?" MengYao asks.

", owner of the Dragon Warrior noodle shop, and you?" he asks.

"My name is MengYao; I am a new student at the Jade Palace. You know the Dragon Warrior?" he said gazing up many posters of Po.

"Know him?" he chuckles. "He is my son!"

MengYao's eyes widened. This goose, is his father? That's strange…

…

"Hey Tigress wait up!" shouted Po as he spots Tigress playing with some children here at the park.

(A/N: Yes, I know there is no park so don't get mad. I need to do some changes.)

Tigress looks up and see's Po running towards her. She smiles and sits back down with the children. They were all little girls and they were having a chat about boys. "So you see girls, I may not be an expert when it comes to the opposite sex…but I do know that you never play easy." She says with a smirk. The girls began to giggle as Po suddenly arrives by them. Tigress looks up and laughs. The girls wave goodbye to Tigress and run off leaving the two alone.

"Why are you guys so giggly?" he asks.

"Were girls Po, now what do you want?" she asks.

He clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck. "Oh right um, well not really anything I just wanted to see on how you were doing…I haven't seen you in a while." He says with a slight frown. She grins and punches his shoulder lightly.

"Oh did you miss me?" she says with a sly smirk.

He chuckles, "Yeah, I missed you a lot."

Her eyes widened as he confessed so easily. "Oh well then why don't we go do something…" Po's eyes lit up, this was easier than he thought.

…

Tigress's P.O.V

As I tell Po if we can hang out, it's true I missed him too. I missed seeing those emerald eyes instead of light sapphire. I missed seeing his white and black fur. As you can read, I feel like if I'm seeing too much of MengYao. He's sweet, yes he is I'm not going to lie. But I barley know him, and I just know that he's hiding something. I want to spend some time with someone that I can fully trust. I look up at Po, and I catch him staring at me. I can't help but laugh as he quickly turns away, but not quick enough.

"So Po, what do you want to do, it seems to me that you and I are done with this little chore of ours." I say. We walk down the road of the Village of Peace. It's quiet, it's getting dark. Everyone seems to be getting ready for bed. The village doesn't stay up all night, of course not. I noticed that the rest of the warriors already headed back to the palace. So Po and I are alone for the first time.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we can just sit down, by a nice place that I know to just relax and talk." He says. I knew he was going to ask me something like that. I know that he likes me, I know trust me. A woman can always tell when a man likes him. It's pretty obvious. Do I like him you ask? Hmm, I'm not sure. I'm not exactly someone who gets easily pleased. I'm how you would say "Tough". I give Po a chance and nod my head yes. He does a small fist pump, trying so hard for me not to notice but yeah I saw that.

We walk in silence, me not really knowing as to where Po is taking me. So I just walk with him and look up at the stars. They shine brightly; we have no such things as city lights or anything like that. We can see the stars clearly and there are billions of them. I try to find a shape, a shape that the stars could create. As I look for a shape, Po says "Were here." I look up and my mouth literally falls open.

I see a beautiful pond; it sparkled amazingly against the full moon's glow. Then you could see beautiful pink and light purple elegant flowers. And to top it all off an enormous Pink blossom tree. (It's like the tree of Heavenly Wisdom.) I am like in complete awe this is amazing.

"Po…wow what is this place?" I ask.

Po started walking towards the area with the biggest smile that I have ever seen. "I used to come here a lot when I was a cub. My dad said that this is the place he would bring me too so that I can stop crying." He says with a chuckle. I smile and walk up to him.

"Where exactly is this place?" I ask and sit by the tree. He sits a foot away from me and I can't help but roll my eyes. Jeez it's not like if I'm going to bite!

"Well it's right outside the Village's gates." He says. I nod.

"Po what do you need to talk about?" I ask. He needs to get to the point soon because Shifu might start to get worried. Not for my safety but because I'm out with a boy. We all know how fathers are no matter what age the daughter might be.

"Well I have something to say but before I do…I want to know on what your opinion is with MengYao." He says. He seemed worried.

"He's just a nice friend; he seems really good with his King Fu I don't know why he's asking for training from Shifu. He clearly doesn't need it." I say.

Po looks at me more intensely. "Tigress, Shifu told me something that I think you should know. He has amnesia; he doesn't know that he's the one who destroyed his village and his family. He thinks that he doesn't know too much of Kung Fu when he actually knows more than he thinks."

My eyes widened as the shock completely overwhelms me. That poor creature. He thinks that he is going to help them; he thinks that he is the hero when he is actually the monster! I shake my head and look up at Po; I sigh and can't help but lay down for a minute. "I know how it feels, it must feel terrible. Although he doesn't even know it."

Po scowls. "Tigress we already talked about this. You're NOT a Monster! You're beautiful, powerful, and your voice is so amazing and…" He stops when he notice's my starring. I was a bit shocked, no one has ever really told me anything like that, ever.

"Uh-Uh what I meant to say was-"he stammered but quickly shuts up. You know why? Yes, that's right. I hug him, were still sitting down so it wasn't that comfortable but it felt warm. I smile as I snuggle my head against his, I know I'm acting like a kitten but I am one anyways…

"T-Tigress, w-what's up with you?" he said. I arch an eyebrow does he not enjoy this? I suddenly feel his paw against mine and I realized the problem. My claws were slightly injected into his fur, I wasn't stabbing him, but he was getting nervous.

"Oh sorry!" I say and quickly let go. I frown and smack my forehead mentally. Why did I do that?

"No Tigress, it's okay." He says with a smile. He inches closer to me and puts his arm around my shoulder, I smile and lean back against him. This felt warm, this felt nice, this felt right.

"Po?"

"Yes Tigress?"

"Do you like me?"

His embrace tightens, I look up at him with a questioning look. He suddenly relaxes and gives me a warm smile. "Yes."

I let go and face him. "Po I don't want to lie to you. I'm noy really sure with my feelings right now, but maybe you can help me."

"Is it because of MengYao?"

I sigh. "Yeah…"

Po chuckles. "Well I don't blame you. He seems perfect for you. Why would you want a fat Panda like me anyways…?"

I frown. "Po you're not even that fat. You have more muscle mass than me, and you have way better eyes then MengYao's that's for sure."

I stand up and stretch out my hand, he smiles and takes it. I can't help but stare into his eyes again. They are so green. Wow. I suddenly find myself…giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. This is some talk…

…

Well I hope that was enough of a Po/Tigress moment. Remember guys their going slow, give 'em time! :D HAHA and HEEYYY GUYS! Really? Some of you all are reading but aren't reviewing! Trust me I keep track of everything that you guys are doing TSK. TSK. TSK. Don't disappoint me in this Chapter! D:


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! Thank you for all of the reviews! Although I would like to ask if you all could tell me something to improve my writing! I want to make it as amazing as possible and I feel like if I can improve it but I just don't know how so please let me know! I would also like to thank for some of you giving me some quick ideas, they are so helpful thank you very much! Well I love you all and let's continue.

Oh and since some of you people are asking me this question, I'm from Mexico. I'm Hispanic, lol brown hair and brown eyes baby! Although my parents are from the Middle East. So I'm like super white. :P

Chapter 9

_I frown. "Po you're not even that fat. You have more muscle mass than me, and you have way better eyes then MengYao's that's for sure." _

_I stand up and stretch out my hand, he smiles and takes it. I can't help but stare into his eyes again. They are so green. Wow. I suddenly find myself…giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. This is some talk…_

…

Tigress's P.O.V

He blushes and I couldn't help but smile he looked so cute. "Alright Po, let's go before Shifu a.k.a Daddy gets mad." Po gulps and we head back towards the palace. It was an awkward silence on half of the way, but he just suddenly puts his arm around me and we start walking and laughing for the rest of the walk. As we reach the palace's gates he quickly let's go of me, I frown but knew that it would have just caused a lot of trouble. I'm a grown woman for crying out loud I can do whatever I want!

Po opens the door for me, I smile. I look out towards the student barracks and I see the light on through the kitchen window. It wasn't that late so everyone must be having dinner. I was getting kind of hungry, so was Po that was for sure. I heard his tummy growl sometimes when we were walking. It was so hilarious.

We head towards the kitchen and as we enter we could see everyone just sitting down talking. Oh that's right, Po makes the food so their probably starving to death and growing inpatient. I chuckle and take my usual seat, only this time…I scoot it next to Po. I feel so attached to him right now that I just can't stay away from this guy.

Po heads towards the stove and says "Sorry guys, I'll be done in a minute."

I hear him chopping vegetables and mixing the pot of soup. It already smells delicious and my mouth starts to water. I turn my head towards Viper and I see her smiling at Po. Monkey keeps snickering and Crane is just there talking to MengYao about something. "What's so funny Monkey?" I ask. I think that it sounded a bit too harsh because he immediately gulped and stopped.

I roll my eyes; I kind of hate that Monkey sometimes.

…

MengYao's P.O.V

It was morning, again the stupid dreams. I groan as I raise myself from my bed. Yeah, I know what happened yesterday. I heard Po talking over about the little event with Crane and Monkey. I couldn't help but feel really jealous. She kissed him, repeat, **she** kissed him. I'm not sure where though. I think that it was just in the cheek. A kiss in the mouth would be way too good. Well today is my turn, today is going to be a good day. I can feel it.

I head out my room and towards the training hall for a good morning workout. I enter and see everyone already stretching. Yeah I woke up late, I feel so irresponsible. I stroll in and spot Tigress at the end of the room she's meditating. I smile and walk up to her. I sit down and stare at her waiting for her to do something.

She opens one eye and smirks. "Yes MengYao?"

That caught me off guard. I gulp. "Uh hey Tigress, I wanted to ask you if maybe tonight you can give me a tour at the palace?" I asked hopefully. She looks at me and that just made me even more nervous. I sigh I think I just made a fool of myself. Maybe I sound desperate?

"Well alright MengYao meet me by the palace gates at ten O' Clock. "She says. I can feel my face lit up with pure joy. Not only because she said yes, but because I could have sworn I heard her say it in a flirty tone. Only I can't spend the day with her because Shifu is going to teach me a few basics about meditating today. I stand up with a big stupid grin on my face.

"Thank you Tigress, I'll see you then."

….

Po woke up today in a **very** good mood. He hummed a catchy tune as he headed for the Training Hall. "Ah what a beautiful day!" he said. He entered the room quickly and looked around. "_Now where is that beautiful creature…aha!" _He fist pumped and ran towards Tigress, only he ran up to her from behind. As he reached her she instantly kicked him in the stomach.

"Ow!" he said.

"Ugh, Po I told you to never sneak up on me like that!" she says helping him up.

"Oh right, right I forgot…" he says with a chuckle.

"Po…" she says. She looks around quickly and instantly gives him a quick hug. He smiled and patted her back, knowing that if he would hug her back she would get mad.

He inched a bit closer to her. Her eyes widened as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She blushed and couldn't help but giggle.

(Yeah she giggled. I can't even believe it.)

"Tigress how did you sleep?" he asked, clearly not knowing what else to say. She smiles and sits down pulling him next to her.

"It was relaxing." She said with a smile.

"Good." He said.

They were whispering, but only because they noticed the rest of the five trying to hear. Po scoffed lightly; he really needs to talk to Monkey and Crane about giving them a little space. Viper, well he learned a few things about Woman and Kung Fu. Do not mess with a Woman period.

"Tigress I drew you something…." He said.

Tigress looks up at him and arches an eyebrow. "You drew me something?"

"Yes, would you like to see it?" he asked.

She nods "Ok Po, where is it?"

"It's in my room follow me." He said.

They both head out of the hall and as they exit Po couldn't help but grab her hand lightly "leading" her the way. She just kept smiling and looking up at him a couple of times.

As they enter Po's room, Po heads for his mountain of stuff and takes out a piece of paper. It was a drawing of her and him by the pink blossom tree. No it wasn't an amazing drawing. It actually looked like a painting that a five year old could have done. But it's the thought that counts and Tigress couldn't help but kiss him in the cheek for how sweet he could be.

"Oh Po that is so adorable." She said.

Po chuckled. "Well it may not be the best but I tried all night to make it perfect." He said. She nods and gives him a quick hug.

"Thank you Po."

…

Tigress's P.O.V

It was adorable. I couldn't stop smiling it was the cutest thing that I have ever seen. Sure I've seen way better paintings, but this was from the heart. I felt a tingling sensation in me as I realized that this Man actually likes me.

I look at him and I see him smiling warmly at me and he comes closer to me. Yup, he gives me a hug. This is going faster than I expected. Well I know what you mean, their just hugs and pecks on the cheek. But to me, well I'm not used to this. Although I am loving it.

I grab Po's hand as we head out the hall. I don't want to train. I really don't. I just feel like relaxing and spend the day with him. Maybe we can sneak out. Sure stealth isn't the best move for Po, but for me. I'm a ninja. We walk out the door and as we reach the exit we hear someone clear their throat. I feel my throat go dry praying to God that it's not who I think it is. Po seemed to be doing the same.

I turn around, let go of his hand and make a big sigh of relief as I see Crane. Crane was heading for his room for his hat. We all know that he can't live without his hat. As he catches us holding hands I can't help but bury my face in my hands for the embarrassment.

"Uh guys?" he says.

"Crane please don't tell Monkey! He'll never let me live it down!" Po shouted. Crane nodded, the thing that I like about Crane is that he's a quiet creature. He didn't laugh. He didn't point his wing at us and start saying stupid things like "EWWW". Just in case...

I walk up to him. I give him the most threatening glare that I can manage. I walk towards him and I can see that his expression goes into confused to trepidation. I scoff and I am now inches away from his face. "If you mention this little scene to anyone, especially Monkey, and Shifu…I'm going to tell Shifu that you ripped his favorite robe." I say with a smirk, still threatening.

"It was an accident! My beak got in the way!" he shouted, but cringed as I raise my paw. I wasn't going to hit him, but he really needed to get the message. Po was just in the side of the hall trying to cover the blush across his cheeks.

"Ok Tigress ok! I promise that I won't say anything, especially Shifu and Monkey. Although I do have to say that I don't think you guys need to hide it though." He said.

I shake my head. "There is nothing to hide!" I say. It's true. There is really nothing to hide. Is there? I mean were not in a relationship. We haven't done anything that was inappropriate.

I turn to Po, he seemed hurt. And I suddenly feel a wave of regret wash over me. Why the hell did I say that? I'm such an idiot! Well I'm no expert with guys and I don't really know how they think but I'm pretty sure they would feel bad if the girl that they like would say something like that.

I frown and smack my forehead. "Po I didn't mean that!"

"Tigress don't…its ok." He says although it was in a whisper I can barely here him. Which just make my heart sink even more. I turn and see Crane dismissing himself with his hat.

"I'll leave you two alone." He says and fly's away.

I grunt and walk up to Po. "Po listen to me I'm sorry I didn't mean that, I just said it I don't know why. My anger gets to me sometimes. Can you please forgive me?" I say. My voice shakes and I can't help but feel tears puffing up my face. Wait a second…am I begging? I have never begged before, especially not to a boy. I sigh and grab his shoulders. I look at him and he looks at me. His eyes widened as he sees my tears which made me feel weak.

"Tigress don't worry, I'm not mad." He says his voice is light and soft. He smiles and cups my face with his hands. "I can never stay mad at you. It's just that what you said. Your right, we don't have anything to hide. And it just makes me sad, because well…"

"Because you **want** something to hide?"

He nods; I sigh and lean against him. I burry my face into the crook of his neck and I can't help but feel a few tears stream down my face. Why can't I be in a relationship? Oh right because I'm a warrior, and plus my dad is one of the best masters in China as in he won't let me period. But why exactly won't he let me? I shrug mentally having no idea on what I am bound to getting myself into with Shifu and Po.

"Listen Tigress, I think that we should go back to training. But remember that I'm not mad at you ok?"

I nod, still my head buried against his neck. I smile as I feel that feeling again. You know when you hug a panda, it feels warm and amazing. He smiles down at me and I let go. I look up at him. He gives me a quick peck in the cheek as we head back towards the training hall.

Is it me or are we actin like a couple? I laugh at the thought. Wow my first boyfriend!

I spar with Po today obviously, as we spar I check with Crane at the corner of my eye making sure that he doesn't decide to talk about anything stupid with a particular monkey.

The day passed and it was now night time. That's when I remembered something…MengYao. I groan, a day with Po and now him? Ugh!

…

Hey guys! BUAHAHA I did it again! That's right I stopped the story on the good parts :P it's cause I'm tired of writing and you all know that my limit of writing is two thousand words -.- I SERIOUSLY CAN KEEP WRITING! But I HATE keeping you guys waiting so forgive me guys okay? :P


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone :) Nice to hear from you guys again :D Sorry i'm taking forever -.- Vacations and stuff haha. Well here's chapter ten! Oh my goodness I almost have 100 reviews that's amazing thank you all very much! :D**

**Chapter 10!**

**MengYao's P.O.V**

I finally finished my training, thank God. I mean don't get me wrong it was a good lesson. It was actually very relaxing, but I just knew that I lost a day with Tigress. I feel so, so jealous. I know for a fact that Po spent the day with her. How could he not? It's such an awesome oppurtunity! I know that I would do the same... I grunt as I head out of the Hall of Warrios and towards the Training Hall. I was getting dark, so I just hope Tigress would still like to show me around.

I watch as Tigress heads for the Palace Gates. I wonder...oh! The Wisdom Tree of Heavenly Wisdom! I've heard so many story's about this Tree, it has so much history, and it's beautiful. Well I've never actually seen it but I heard that it was beautiful. Basically it's like a cherry blossom tree only with peaches. I start getting more excited, wait a second...I feel like a kid going to the zoo. Ugh! Come on MengYao act cool, act cool!

"So uhh Tigress, where are we going?" I ask. She turns to face me and smirks.

"I know how you feel about seeing the Wisdom Tree so we are going there..." she says with a smirk.

Yes! This is going to be awesome! I bow and give her my best smile. "Thank you Tigress, I appreciate it very much." I say in a calm voice so she won't laugh and call me a baby. She chuckles and takes my hand telling me to watch my step as we head toward a path of rocks and holes. I look down when I feel a rush of blood tinge my cheeks. Whoa she's right, I need to watch my step. She notices my action and I can feel her hand squeeze mine. Great she knows that I'm blushing. How can me, MengYao, feel so weak with this creature. Only she is not just a creature she's Tigress for pete sake.

I shake my head and look up and gasp as my eyes meet this beautiful sight. "Wow!" I say. She nods her head with agreement as we head for the Tree. I can't believe it, it's so beautiful! Look at those soft pink petals and this powerful trunk of wood. Oh the peaches!

"Yes, it's beautiful isn't it?" she says watching me as I completley make a fool out of myself. I quickly take a few steps back and sit down, I take another glance at the tree and sigh with a smile.

"This tree...I've heard so many stories when I was a child. Not only the tree but of everything else. This palace is so amazing, I still can't believe that I'm here..."

"MengYao...why are you here?" she says. I face her and arch an eyebrow.

"Well to train of course..."

"But your skills there perfect, like if you've been training for years! I say that you don't even need training."

Hmm, well I have noticed a few things but I don't think that I am a skilled profesional or anything. I have never trained a day at all before I came to the Jade Palace. So maybe i'm just a person who know's how to catch up quickly on things. But I can assure you that I have never trained a day in my life.

"Tigress that's absurd..."

She shrugs and smiles. I arch my eyebrow again. She looks like if she's up to something...uh oh. Her smile widens and she has that look in her eyes. The type of look that can mesmerise any man. I stumble back a bit and use my arms for support. I can't help but wonder as to what the hell this chick is going to do to me. She's not someone who's easy to read. She **will** surprise you.

"Uhh Tigress?"

She shushed me lightly and she leans in. Oh my God she's going to bite me! No wait is she...puckering? What the hell? Wait a second! Girls do that when-

She crashes her lips into mine! Wow...wow...wow...wow...Tigress. Aka Master Tigress from the Jade Palace is freaking kissing me. This can't be happening, this has to be a dream. It just has to be because this is just to good to be true.

**The next morning.**

**Tigress's P.O.V**

My eyes flutter open as I feel the warm sun rays tickle my skin. I smile warmly as I feel a warm soft blanket surround me, ahh this is so nice. I moan with slight pleasure but wait. Wait a second, I don't remember going to bed! What in the world!

I am now fully awake and look around but all I see is a blanket of white fur? White fur? MengYao! Oh my God I fell asleep in MengYao's arms! What happened last night?

* * *

><p><strong>OMG hell yeah I finished it from here! And you know why? Because i'm using this strangers computer here by a pool in my hotel. Yeah I know it's midnight. Havn't you ever heard of late night swims? Anyways! I'm sorry that it's late! I was looking for a laptop! Yeah that's right I ask random people...haha I hate keeping you guys waiting! Next update? NO CLUE. SORRY! ILY GUYS! BYE! :D<strong>


	11. Author Update!

OKAAAYY! Guys! I seriously need you all's opinion about something...but before I continue I would like to say that I'm done with my vacation. I left America not too long ago. But I'm comming back maybe next monday but IDK! Anyways! I've been getting a couple of reviews and personal messages about MengYao. As in...too much Tigress and Po? As in you guys want MengYao to be the one who ends up with Tigress?

You know I have been thinking about that but I thought that you guys will get mad! D:

So if you all want to start something here...as in a new character in this Kung Fu Panda fanfiction...wow! That's incredible! Yeah I know you guys might be like "HELL NO! TIPO ALL THE WAY!"

OR!

"AWW YEAH GIVE THEM A CHANCE! THERE'S TOO MUCH TIPO!"

Then let me know and if I get a lot of Yes's for MengYao...then I will gladly let you all use him for your storys and use him for idea's like getting Po jealous or a battle or something like that. As in I OWN him but i'll let you BORROW HIM. Get me? So if you agree with me then review and tell me what you think!

YES: MENGYAO should have a chance.

or

NO: PO all the way.

So let me know ok?


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, Ok maybe I shouldn't of stopped it there because now all of you guys are freaking out. But I am going to smack myself in the forehead for going out of character! -.- Damn I feel like shit. -.- Well I really don't know how it happened. Maybe I did rush it, like some of you all have told me...so to make it up to you...I'm going to try and see if it could be one of my best ok? Sorry for my stupidity. **

**By the way, I'm leaving America tomorow so I'm going back home!**

**.Chapter 12.**

Tigress woke up. She woke up and was completley confused. She stood up and stared down at the sleeping white tiger. He was sound asleep and Tigress couldn't help but curse under her breathe for her actions. She didn't do anything but give him a simple kiss. She kissed him because she needed to know if she would feel a spark like how she felt it with Po. And to her surprise she didn't feel anything. So that means that Po **is **the one. He has to be. Her eyes widened as he began to move. He's going to wake up and be as freaked out as she was. Oh my God, what is he going to say?

Although how did she fall asleep? She remembered that she was tired...so she dozed off. Although she wished that she could have gone to bed instead of drifting off to sleep here. She shook her head, what has she gotten herself into? He cracks open his eyes and sits up with a groan. It's not always comfortable sleeping under a bunch of rocks and dirt. He looks around for a second and looks up to find Tigress scowling."Uh hey Tigress." he said with a nervous chuckle. He stood up slowly and cleared his throat. "Um what happened?" he asked.

"I kissed you and then I fell asleep, unless their is something that I don't know about..." she said inching closer to him with a light growl. His eyes widened and he raised his paws in defense.

"No, of course not Tigress I swear! But why did you kiss me?" he asked. Tigress slapt her forehead and turned away heading back for Training Hall. She is most likley going to be punished for staying out all night, plus their's also Po. Uh oh.

"Tigress answer me!" he shouted and ran up to her. She growled and faced him quickly. He stopped and gulped. "Tigress please their has to be an explanation. Do you like me?" he asked. Tigress frowned and coulnd't help but feel a tear stream down her face. She messed up.

"Look MengYao, it's not something easy to explain ok so just please let me think." she said turning around walking away. MengYao growled. Tigress's eyes widened and she turned around quickly to find MengYao pinning her against a tree. Tigress gasped at how swiftly his movements were but it didn't surprise her at all. MengYao clenched his teeth, he was pissed. But why such a sudden rage? Sure Tigress was being unfair but he dosn't have to take it to this level...

"MengYao what are you doing let go?" she shouted. MengYao's growl was low but he stopped. He just stopped all of his actions and let her go. He stumbled back a couple of feet trying to get a good distance between the two. He shook his head violently and his expressions changed from rage to normal? Talk about mood swings. Tigress let her guard up as she inched closer to him. "MengYao what is wrong with you? You almost killed me!" she shouted. MengYao started breathing heavily and he sniffed a few times.

"Tigress I'm sorry, I would never hurt you! I don't know what got over me!" he said. Tigress arched an eyebrow, what in the world is he talking about? Is he sick or something? She cocked her head and looked down at him. He was so confused, he couldn't even control his body as he fell to the ground. He needs help.

"MengYao, save your apologys, were going to go see Master Shifu."

"What no! He'll kill me!"

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because he'll think that we slept together!" That did it. Right after he said that little sentence Tigress punched him square in the jaw.

"That is way off. Hurry up, and don't think about doing another one of your stupid mood swings again. They creep me out." she spat. She was basically in a bad mood but I mean what girl wouldn't be when they wake up in a guys arms accidentally. She's just hoping that, that is all that happened.

He stood up slowly rubbing his jaw and followed a foot behind Tigress. Even though it wasn't his best morning, the little event last night made his whole week. He couldn't help but smile at the small memory and most probably treasure it forever. Tigress took a glance at him from behind her shoulder and saw his little action. She scowled lightly and shook her head. "If you mention this to anyone, **anyone..."**

"Then what?" he asked noticing her pause.

"Mention what?" asked Po.

Tigress gasped while MengYao just rolled his eyes. Does he have bad luck or something. Tigress looked around noticing that theyve finally reached the Jade Palace's gates. Apparently she was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice her location. She looked back at Po. He seemed worried and Tigress can't help but feel guilty for two things. First that she kissed MengYao to test who she really liked...maybe even love. Second was because she stayed out all night leaving Po worried like crazy.

She sighed and look up at him. "Po, it's nothing. What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I was going to go out looking for you...you had me worried and I was going to go earlier but Shifu told me that you were fine." he said sadly. Po looked past Tigress to see MengYao rubbing his jaw. Did they spar or something. To be honest, Po was thinking of the worst. Not for her saftey if you know what I mean. It's not something pleasant to know that your loved one is out with another creature all night. He sighed disapointedly knowing that their was a good chance that something happend.

Tigress noticed his face drop and she felt that feeling of guilt in her again. "Po I need to talk to you..." she turned and faced MengYao. "MengYao I will see you in a bit..." he nodded and headed for the Training Hall.

Po crossed his arms and looked down at Tigress. "What happend.?"

Tigress frowned and grabbed his arm. "Come let's talk some where more private. I just know that there's a monkey around here somewere..." Po nodded as he let her lead the way to where ever it is she's taking him.

They ended up entering the village. It was dawn and nobody seemed to be out this early. There was a nearby bench and she sighed and sat down pulling Po next to her. "Po I would first like to say that I'm sorry for staying out all night. I know that you were worried." He nodded with agreement.

"Tigress you could have sent me a letter or something! I thought that something bad happend to you!" he said.

She frowned. "Po I'm sorry, you'll find out sooner or later. Po I kissed him."

Po's heart sank as he heard those horrible words. She kissed him? Why? Did she not love him? This is so confusing! Po couldn't help but frown, he felt a tear and knew that he was about to brake down but that's when Tigress suddenly does something that he never even knew was possible.

She started to...whimper. Only she whimpered so softly that he barley even heard this. "Tigress?" he whispered.

She looked at him, her eyes were glistining. "Po I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry for my insipid actions! I was just so confused, but my answers are clear Po! Okay! My answers are clear! You are the only one for me, and no creature can ever change that!" she shouted. She burried her head into his chest and continued to whimper. Po mouthed the word 'wow' because never in all of the years here at the Jade Palace has he seen Tigress act like this, plus the fact that she just spilled her heart out.

"Um Tigress, I forgive you. I want you to know that. And I want you to know that I love...you." he said with a gulp. He has never said that three lettered sentence ever in his life. Well only to his father, but to a girl...nope. Tigress stopped whimpering. She sniffled a few times and looked up at Po. Her sad frown turned into a small smile.

"Po...did you just say what I think you just said?" she asked.

He nodded.

They both leaned in slowly, and their lips met...

* * *

><p>OKAY! Well hehe, yeah I know that you all hate me. But I just had to update this from here. Next chapter is just full of JEALOUSY AND ANGER, which means yeah you got it, MengYao gets pissed and he fights Po. Tigress trys to stop it BLAH BLAH BLAH. hahahha and WELL it seems to me...<strong>TIPO ALL THE WAY for this story. <strong>But don't worry MengYao lovers I think i'll make a story for them, but not right now i'm busy with this one. Well thank you for the reviews and I seriously hope that i didn't go OOC with this one :\ I've been messy with my writing latley -.- SORRY! well BYE! :D

PLUS were going to pretend that this is chapter 11 but its in the place of twelve because i can't just delete my author update and then with you all not being able to review get me?


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews once again!

Chapter 13

MengYao growled as he watched Po and Tigress leave down at the village. This is so wrong, did she not kiss him last night? Did they not fall asleep together innocently? He kicked a rock at the palace's gates door and it went straight through the door. He gasped and inspected the damage that he made. "Uh oh." he said. "But wow I must have kicked it really hard!"

He suddenly felt a rush of pain sting though his head and he fell unconcios.

* * *

><p>Here at the Hall of Warriors Shifu walked back and forth starring down at the white tiger, waiting impatiently for him to awake from unconciousness. Shifu grunted, crossing his arms behind his back knowing that this little incident could get bad. But he has to, he needs to know what he is. Who he is. And Shifu knows that he can help him...through Inner Peace. Hopefully this will work, Oogway spoke to him again through a dream.<p>

_"Master Oogway!"_

_"Calm Shifu, I have some news for you my old friend..." said the majestic turtle. He raised his hand for Shifu to silence and he smiled."Apparently our new friend MengYao seems to be rediscovering who he really is." Shifu gasped. _

_Oogway nodded, "But we can prevent this Shifu." _

_"How?" _

_"Through Inner Peace my friend...through Inner Peace." said Oougway as he faded into the distance._

Shifu shook his head, he did not think that this was a good idea. This was going to turn into chaos. Shifu knows what this creature was made of, he **know's **his power. Not to mention that he also knows his actions from last night. Sure Shifu may not be "Number One Adoptive Father" but he does have some feelings towards his daughter. Although Oogway did tell him that he will fall in love with someone here in the Jade Palace...aka Tigress. Shifu sighed, this was just not his week.

Shifu's eyes darted towards MengYao as he heard him groan. MengYao rubbed his head tottaly not aware of his pain. He was sore, confused and scared. Scared because as soon as he cracked open his eyes...he see's Shifu scowling down at him. _"Uh oh, crap what did I do now?" _he thought. "Uhh Master Shifu!" he said. He stood up quickly and bowed. "I'm sorry for everything I didn't mean to!" he exclaimed. Shifu rolled his eyes and frowned.

"Be quiet MengYao, we have a new lesson. But first I would like to ask you something...how did your village perish?" he asked. He sat down into a meditative position next to MengYao who sat down criss crossed next to him. MengYao sighed with a frown.

"Well to be honest Master...I don't really know. I have a friend, her name is NaMei she was one of the survivors, all she told me was that our village was attacked. I don't know why but I don't remember anything! This is why I'm here, maybe I was just a weak fool who got knocked out. That's why I'm here Master. To make sure that this will never happen to my people again." he said. Shifu frowned, he dosn't know anything...the poor guy. Shifu cleared his throat and took a few deep breathes, praying silently that this would end well.

"MengYao," said Master Shifu. "I have some information about your past...you are not going to like it, but you need to know this so that you may have Inner Peace within your self." MengYao was bewildered and let Master Shifu continue.

"MengYao, you think that your village was attacked by an enemy correct?" he said.

"I think...?"

"Listen, you want to protect your village correct?"

He nodded.

"Well you have to know this...MengYao you are protecting your village...from yourself."

"What?"

"You are the one who destroyed your village."

"Master Shifu! Don't tell me these lies!"

"I am not lying to you MengYao!"

"This is insane!" he stood up and growled. "I did not destroy my own village!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, you did MengYao! Do not loose control!" shouted Master Shifu.

"Do not loose control? This is absurd!" Growled MengYao. Shifu scowled and stood up, quickly letting his gaurd up. MengYao was loosing his control again, he raised his paw and was about to punch Shifu when he quickly acted. He quickly hit his nerve system's immediatley paralyzing him. MengYao shouted as he fell to the ground. He was still concious, and began breatheing heavily.

"Now MengYao, I want you to breathe as best as you can and concentrate. Find you Inner Peace, and forgive yourself for the mistakes that you have made." whispered Shifu. MengYao inhaled, and closed his eyes slowly.

* * *

><p><em>"You murderer! You killed mommy!" shouted a small white female tiger.<em>

_He chuckled. "Oh?"_

_"Mmhmm..." she whimpered._

_"I want you to do something for me..." he said. She looked up at him, and he smiled. "Tell her I'm sorry." He slashed her stomach and she was gone. MengYao sighed as rain started to poor._

_"Son, Please! Stop all of this madness and just listen to me!" shouted HuiLang._

_MengYao growled and pinned the other white tiger against the hard cement wall. He laughed evily and clenched his teeth. "What's wrong father? Why can't you let me have some fun?" he said. HuiLang tried pushing MengYao away from him but he wouldn't budge. _

_"Everything...everything that I have taught you! This is how it ends?" he shouted._

_MengYao smiled still pinning his father against the wall and chuckled. "No, this is how it ends for you..." _

_"MengYao, why? Why do you desire evil?" HuiLang shouted._

_"Evil? I desire power and strength, and your in the way." _

_HuiLang scowled and with all his strength pushed MengYao away from him. MengYao growled and started to charge at him when HuiLang quickly retracted the soon to be blow. HuiLang exhaled and sended many punches directly at MengYao's face at top speed but MengYao dodged them and kicked him powerfully in the abdomen. HuiLang groaned and quicky regained his strength, he launched another punch but his son was just to powerful. He needed to be clever to win this fight. _

_He looked around and spotted a rock. It was a large rock and he thought that maybe he would be able to use it to put his son into unconciousness. He ran towards the object, MengYao bewildered. "Where are you going?" he shouted. _

_HuiLang continued running until he reached the rock. He carried it, it wasn't super heavy but it sure had a decent weight to it. He carried it and launched himself towards MengYao. MengYao arched an eyebrow. "A rock?" _

_He kept running, not knowing if this was going to work or not. He ran as fast as he could. MengYao rolled his eyes and started charging after him until he slipped on a puddle of mud. HuiLang shouted and threw the rock at him. BOOM. Right in the head. MengYao fell, he fell unconcious. HuiLang dropped to his knees and began to sob starring down at his creation. _

_"Why?" he shouted. _

_..._

_"Hi-Yah!" shouted a mysterious creature as she injected a spear right through HuiLang's heart. He fell into the ground, a pool of blood poured around him. The creature smiled for a job well done. She noticed MengYao unconcious in the ground and she scoffed. _

_"Hm, I teach you how to desire the power and you end up unconcious on the mission?" she scoffed. "Pathetic weakling..." The creature shook his head and frowned. "I'll be keeping track of you, and I'll finish you myself when the time is right..."_

_(A/N: I hope you guys remeber this chick!^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^)_

* * *

><p>MengYao gasped as he came back to earth. Sweat was streaming down his face and he felt his stomach was lurch. His breatheing was abnormal and he needed to think. "M-Masster..."<p>

"I know MengYao, your past is difficult to understand...you have Amnesia that's why you don't remember anything. But if you could just find Inner Peace...everything will be fine. You can live your life here in the Jade Palace, just relax MengYao." said Shifu as he inched closer to him. MengYao stood up and scowled.

"I'm the one? I'm the one who killed all of those people? Even my own family? Oh my God!" he shouted. He clenched his fists and teeth not knowing if this was a nightmare or reality. "Master Shifu...kill me, just kill me! I don't deserve to live!" he exclaimed.

Master Shifu backed away from him and frowned. "No MengYao, their is no need for such actions. You will be fine, just be patient."

"No!" he shouted. He started running out the door, maybe off to commit his own suicide, but Shifu beat him there.

"MengYao listen to me!" he shouted.

MengYao growled and punched Shifu across the face. He flew across the room! MengYao growled and just knew that he was going to kill someone tonight... He ran out the door and towards the palace gates, he ran as fast as he could praying to God that he won't run into someone. As he reached the Palace's gates he noticed that someone was opening it from the outside. He gasped, and tried to hide but it was to late as Tigress and Po entered the area clearly unaware of his presence. They were smiling and holding hands but they quickly retracted their actions as their eyes met MengYao.

They both gasped as they saw MengYao growling, he looked like a maniac. They both took a couple steps back as he inched closer. "So this is how it it?" said MengYao. "You kiss me and then you leave me for a Panda?" he said. His voice was low, almost a whisper but Tigress and Po heard. Tigress scowled.

"Yes. This "Panda" happens to be the Dragon Warrior. And I love him." she said firmly, she planted her hands on her hips and frowned as he smiled.

"This is how it will always end for me...I have nothing to live for..." he said. He chuckled and stretched a bit. "Ahh so you love him huh?" he said. He started walking up to Tigress when Po stood in the way.

"Po? What seems to be the problem?" he said.

"Listen here pretty boy! I've known about you and your past for quite some time and let me tell you that you are pretty evil. So just back off and leave this palace! You are not welcomed here anymore. I may not be the Master but I'm the Dragon Warrior, and I don't take no for an answer..." he said firmly crossing his arms.

MengYao rolled his eyes. "Po I was leaving anyways...trust me. I'm going to go say good bye to Tigress..."

"Don't even think about taking another step closer." Po growled.

"Po!" shouted Crane as he entered the scene. "Master Shifu! He's hurt!"

MengYao smacked his forehead as Po's eyes grew wide. "You-you know?"

"Yes, I know! I know everything! I'm the one who killed all of those people...my family." MengYao growled. "I can never love someone, I would end up killing them!"

"MengYao, you need to calm down, and get out." Po said. "Tigress go help Master Shifu, take him to the infirmary."

"Po I'm not leaving you!" she shouted.

MengYao chuckled. "Ah...young love!" he said.

MengYao scowled and inched closer to Po when Tigress jumped in between them. "Get away from him!" she shouted. MengYao rolled his eyes and at a nano second he injected his fist into her stomach. She felt her oxygen spill out of her and she dropped to her knees. The pain was unreal and she inhaled as much oxygen as possible. MengYao chuckled, "Wow who would of thought?"

"Tigress!" Po shouted as he bent next to her. He put his arm around her and helped her up but she quickly collapsed. Po scowled. "You Monster! Come on! Let's go!" Po scowled as he threatend MengYao for a soon to be epic battle. MengYao thought for a moment. The desire to kill...the desire to kill. He smiled and nodded.

Po stood into a fighting position as he walked around MengYao. MengYao kept smiling watching Po as he made funny Kung Fu sounds. "You are an interestig Kung Fu master."

"Get ready to feel the thunder!" shouted Po.

MengYao raised his arms for defense as Po aimed a single punch at MengYao's face. MengYao smirked as he doged it easily. Po sighed and sent a kick at hit him in his ribs, but no luck. MengYao laughed as Po kept trying to strike. "It's no use Panda! You can't hurt the powerful MengYao!" he laughed.

Po rolled his eyes and scowled as he swang another punch at him. Only this time...it did hit him! Po smiled, finally he hit this monster! MengYao singed as the pain stinged his neck. Right in the neck. His bones sored but MengYao ignored it as he kicked Po in his stomach. "Ow!" he shouted.

MengYao tried to punch him again but...

A narrow miss, avoided only by a nimble leap to the side for Po. MengYao made another trio of kicks but it forced him to roll backwards, as Po came close enough to strike another punch, his fist was coming close, but not close enough as it whipped a breeze across his skin. MengYao scoffed at his skill's but knew that this was no challenge. They came across a few punches and kicks.

Three minutes later, both men were panting and dripping sweat, thin rivulets of blood etching morbid patterns across their flesh. "Give it up MengYao! Like you said, you have no reason to live!" Po shouted.

Tigress sat across the battle watching in horror hoping, praying to God that Po would be safe. She heard a few footsteps, she turned her head as she saw the five comming up to her. "Tigress! What's going on!" shouted Crane.

"Their fighting! MengYao regained his memory which I don't know how, but Po's in trouble! We have to help him!" she shouted. They all nodded and faced the fighting scene. Their was a good amount of blood, and Tigress just knew that MengYao was going to kill him.

"Where's Master Shifu?" she asked.

"He's in the infirmary!" shouted Viper.

"Erg!" shouted MengYao as he punched Po. Po moved to the side fast enough as MengYao's fist launched toward a tree.

"Argh!" he shouted. "Ugh this is going no where."

"Hahaha! Clearly you finally found a worthy opponent!" smirked Po.

Tigress growled as she had enough of all this. She ran up to the two and stood between them. She stretched out her arms defending Po, as she faced MengYao. "Listen, just leave us. We won't hurt you any longer. Just go!" she shouted.

MengYao smiled and inched closer to Tigress. "Ahh Tigress, so nice to see that your feeling better." he said. He brushed her cheak with his paw. She scowled and smacked his hand away but he suddenly started gliding it across her stomach. "Tell me Tigress...do you love me?"

"Get away from her!" shouted Po. He tried to pass Tigress, but she wouldn't let him.

"No!" she said.

"It sure seemed like you did last night." he whispered. Only it was loud enough for Po to hear.

"What?" said Po.

"No Po, don't listen to him!" she shouted.

"Ohh what's wrong Tigress, why don't you tell him on how amazing I am..." he said chuckling.

"What?" shouted Po. The rest of the five's eyes grew wide as MengYao kept speaking.

"Yes, might I say that you were amazing too..." he said.

"**Enough**!" shouted Tigress as she attacked MengYao. She tackled him to the ground and roared as she threw punches at him at top speed.

Po watched in shock at her strength, MengYao frowned as he lost his gaurd and kept flinching as Tigress punched him harder.

"I guess it's come to this," said Tigress as she readied her claws to slash MengYao across his face,staring at MengYao with utter contempt.

"You're a fool to oppose me," MengYao sneered. "You'll die just like everyone else that I've murdered. "My, my, wasn't that fun? Writhing in my world of torment like a rat being crushed."

"Bastard!" Tigress screamed, drawing her claws as weapons at MengYao the murderer with fury burning in her heart.

* * *

><p>Okay! I'm going to end it here I'm tired -.-<p>

Well please review and no flames cause this is my first fighting scene and dang it was hard-.-

Well either way I hope that you liked it,please review and tell me what you think! I scream with joy whenever I get a review. And guys! Hold up before I go let me say that **I know english extremley well. My original language is spanish yes, but I lived in texas for a while so my english is 100% awesome haha.**

**Oh by the way! I wanted to say Thank you all for telling me so many great things like it would be an honor for me to review your storys! That's really nice guys! In face when I was walking down the mall someone actually asked me for my autograph O.o i was like uhh okay! xD**

**"OMG your Vegetafreak96! Can i have your autograph?" **

**That made my day thank you all and i love you! bye! C:**


	14. Chapter 14

Why hello their my readers! lol Just wanted to say **thank you** for liking the battle. I was like "Omg their not going to like it!" Because I thought that I stinked! D: but a lot of you said that it was an epic battle so yay! :D well on with the story! :)

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p><em>"You're a fool to oppose me," MengYao sneered. "You'll die just like everyone else that I've murdered. "My, my, wasn't that fun? Writhing in my world of torment like a rat being crushed."<em>

_"Bastard!" Tigress screamed, drawing her claws as weapons at MengYao the murderer with fury burning in her heart._

* * *

><p>"Tigress stop!" shouted Master Shifu as he entered the scene. The poor Red Panda was limping but he managed to reach the fight. He breathed heavily as his lungs seemed to be injured from MengYao's punch. Tigress looked up, her eyes widened as she saw his father. He looked terrible. What did this monster do to him? This only made her rage go to the extreme. She growled as she returned her gaze back at MengYao.<p>

"What did you **do** to him?" she shouted into his face.

He growled and pushed her off. Damn. Tigress flew off him at a decent height and landed beside where the five were standing. They all gasped, "We have to help!" shouted Mantis.

"Right!" they all said.

The four warrios ran towards MengYao, he stood up quickly, but was now surrounded by the warriors. Each one took a shot at him, and yes they did hit him with a punch or kick, but it wasn't enough to cause him any damage. As they continued trying to cause pain to this monster, Po and Shifu ran towards Tigress. "Tigress, speak to me!" said Po. Shifu frowned as he saw her laying limply, injured to the ground. Po wrapped his arm around her neck helping her sit up. She cringed as she felt a stinging pain in her iliopsoas.

"I-I'm fine Po. Go help them." she whispered. She pointed her finger towards the fighting scene with the five and MengYao. Po shook his head. "No Tigress I'm not going to leave you here."

Shifu watched how the two reacted, he arched his eyebrow but decided to deal with this later. "Po go, I'll stay with her." he said. Po frowned as he took one last glance at Tigress. He growled and stormed off towards MengYao. Tigress groaned to her aching biceps, she really punched as hard as she could. Shifu helped her stand, they were both badly injured but managed to at least stand. "Tigress...you love the Dragon Warrior?" he said softly.

Her eyes widened. "Uh-uhh," she shook her head. "Yes, Master." she finished. Shifu smiled. He never thought that one day she would fall in love. Especially with another race, aka a Panda. He nodded and gave her a smile.

"Well then," he stopped as he heard Monkey shout. "Umm will discuss this later." Tigress nodded as she faced the fighting scene. It was unbelieveable. With the rest of the five he managed, five against one...wow. Although as soon as Po entered the fight, he seemed to be loosing. She smirked. "_That's my Po." _she thought.

"Skadoosh!" Po shouted. Tigress felt like laughing when she heard him say that. That's one of the things that she loves about him, his humor when he's in an epic battle. Po smiled as he made the rest of the five back away. "Don't worry guys I got this." he said with a smirk.

Tigress smirked as he landed a punch in his right eye. "Argh!" shouted MengYao. The rest of the five breathed heavily as their battle with MengYao wasn't that succesful. They limped next to Tigress and Master Shifu. Theirs eyes widened as they saw Po, he was actually winning!

"Wow!" said Monkey.

"He's struggling...but not as much as we did!" said Mantis.

Viper and Crane nodded. Tigress just planted her hands on her hips. Shifu sat down praying to God that all of this will end well. "Po keep your gaurd up!" shouted Tigress. Po acted like if he payed no attention but he heard loud and clear as he dodged a move from MegYao.

"Come on Panda finish this already!" MengYao shouted. Po arched his eyebrow.

"What?" he said.

"Kill me already!" said MengYao. Po shook his head as his words came in.

"You want to _die_?" Po asked.

MengYao rolled his eyes. "Of course I do! You said that you knew my past! How do you expect for me to live on with myself, knowing of all of the things that I did! I killed my family, my village..." Po's eyes widened, he want's to die? Po shook his head, he may be the Dragon Warrior, but he can't kill someone if they asked him to. Po has a heart for pete sake. He loves, and defends! This is not him, their has to be another way.

"MengYao, you don't have to kill yourself..."

"Yes I do!"

"No! Their's another way. You don't have to go through death to forgive yourself."

"Then what other way is their?"

"Two words MengYao, Inner Peace."

Shifu's ears perked up as heard this, he cleared his throat. MengYao and Po faced him as he started walking up to them. "MengYao that's what I've been trying to tell you. Inner Peace is a method where you forgive yourself, live peacefully. This is perfect for you..."

MengYao shook his head. "No master. This is just a waste of time."

"MengYao, listen. I've done it, Po's done it, it **works**." said Shifu.

* * *

><p>"Now MengYao, Inner Peace is a peaceful state of mind and spirit, it is like the ability to harness the flow of the universe enabiling to do the impossible." said Master Shifu. They all entered the Hall of Warriors, Shifu and MengYao were by the pond, while the rest of the warriors were watching quietly in the side of the room. They were all badly injured, except for Po and MengYao. They seemed to be alright. Shifu crossed his arms behind his back, keeping a good eye on MengYao as he listens intently to his instructions.<p>

Po sat beside Tigress. She was scowling, after everything that he did...Po didn't finish him. She sighed, revenge isn't always the answer. Po had a heart, he thought that this was a good idea. He really didn't mind, plus he didn't even have the heart to kill him so that was a relief.

"Master, how do I began?" asked MengYao. Shifu's eyes widned, finally this creature agree's! Shifu half smiled, him not noticing. He cleared his throat.

"Well, Inner peace was one of Master Oogway's final teachings and can be gained many various ways depending on the person. Example of one way is being able to meditate for forty years without eating or drinking. Another way," he specified, "is to endure pain and suffering. Anything is possible, when you have Inner Peace." he smiled.

MengYao nodded, he stood up. "Ok, how do I start?" he asked.

"You have to do swift Tai Chi movements. As you do these movements, you have to face your past. Rethink it, let it flow into you. But realize who you are now, your MenYao; A warrior of China!" said Master Shifu. MengYao nodded. He was nervous, rethinking his past was not a fun subject to think about. He inhaled deeply and examined Master Shifu as he showed him how to perform this technique. It was very interesting. It was graceful, flowing. He imitated these movements, and closed his eyes.

A film of his past started to play. He shut his eyes tightly as the images became more clear. His life was being played. It wasn't all bad, he was a cub, training with his father; HuiLang. He was now seeing images of him going to school, girls fighting over him. Then suddenly images of someone came in. He dosn't know who this person is, it's a female. "_Wait a second. Namei?"_

_"MengYao, how have you've been?" she said._

_MengYao smiled up at her. He actually had a crush on her, even though she was about five years older than him. He was young here, but not that young. "Oh hey Namei!" he said. She smiled and patted his back. _

"Namei!" MengYao shouted. Shifu arched his eyebrow.

"MengYao did you do what I told you?" Shifu asked. MengYao nodded but he was scowling.

"Master Shifu! Namei! She's the one!"

"What do you mean?"

"She taught me how to desire evil!"

Shifu shook his head, how could someone teach someone how to desire evil? That's absurd. He stood up and walked up to MengYao. "MengYao, do you still desire evil?" he asked. MengYao shook his head, he burried his head into his hands and frowned. "No Master! I don't want any of this!" he said. He began to whimper as he remembered all of the things that he has done in his past. It was horrible. The rest of the warriors who were watching felt bad. The poor thing went through hell. Although their past's weren't nice and peachy either.

Tigress stood up and walked up to MengYao. She placed her hand on his shoulder and sighed. "MengYao, you don't have to be who you were in the past. People change, and so can you." she said. He nodded and looked up at her. He still loved her, but he know's one thing for sure. She's Po's. They love each other, and he's not evil anymore. He won't try to ruin something beautiful like them. He smiled, "I won't be evil. That's not exactly how I want to live for the rest of my life."

Shifu smiled, "MengYao, you now have...Inner Peace. At such a young age." he spat. They all laughed.

Po walked up to MengYao and smiled. "So...no hard feelings?" he said. Po stretched out his arm for a handshake. MengYao smiled, he nodded and shook his hand firmly. "No hard feelings." he said.

"Wow now this was an interesting adventure..." said Monkey.

"Oh why is that?" asked Shifu.

"Well their was a lot of drama! Did you know that Po and-" he stopped when Po covered his mouth with his paw. The rest of his words were mumbling and Po sighed with relief. Monkey scowled and Master Shifu arched an eyebrow.

"Po what?" he asked.

"Oh," Po chuckled nervously, "It's nothing Shifu, he's just disorient with the fight earlier." he finished. Tigress rolled her eyes, "Po!" she said. Po sighed and let go of his mouth. He walked up to Shifu, and bowed quickly. A sweat streamed down his forehead and he gulped as Shifu was growing impatient. "Um Master Shifu, I would like to have your permission to...have a relationship with your daughter..." he said.

Shifu's eyes widened. Po want's a relationship with Tigress? He is someone worthy for her. He **is** the Dragon Warrior. Shifu shook his head and cleared his throat. "Well Po...Tigress, um I will make an exception. But **no **sex!"

Everyone else laughed hysterically, Po's and Tigress's eye's widened. They both blushed and Shifu can't help but chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry! But I HAD to stop it here :\ I got in trouble and my dad said to end this chapter and hand him the computer. He's like starring down at me right now telling me "Give me your computer!" Daannng that's what I get, -.- I mean come on! All I did was go to the mall with my boyfriend! Without his permission oops! haha xD <strong>

**(Don't worry i'll sneak in my lap top tomorow so don't worry!) Hehehe! :) BYE!:D**


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone! C: No people it isn't over yet, in fact not even close! So yeah don't feel bad ok? Well I'm glad that you all like my story! I almost have two hundred reviews that's amazing for me! I'm getting better and better with each story that I create so I'm improving. Haha, I sneaked my Laptop! Shhhh! don't tell my dad ok? :p

Chapter 15

_Shifu's eyes widened. Po want's a relationship with Tigress? He is someone worthy for her. He is the Dragon Warrior. Shifu shook his head and cleared his throat. "Well Po...Tigress, um I will make an exception. But no sex!"_

_Everyone else laughed hysterically, Po's and Tigress's eye's widened. They both blushed and Shifu can't help but chuckle._

…

"Master Shifu!" shouted Po. "Not cool!" he said. Shifu shook his head and smiled. The Red Panda will have a personality now and then. He chuckled some more and bowed.

"I give you both my blessings." He said. Po smiled, as did Tigress. Hearing that from the rigorous Master was like a miracle. They both thanked him; he nodded and left to his room having yet another long and exhausting day here at the Jade Palace.

"So, you're not evil anymore?" asked Monkey poking MengYao's arm as if he was going to have another tantrum. MengYao smiled, he won't be evil anymore. He shook his head and crouched beside Monkey. He patted his back and gave him an affirmative smile.

"No Monkey, I promise." He said. Monkey nodded.

"Well that's good, but now what?" he asked the group of warriors. All of them shrugged except for Tigress. She smirked and took a glance at Po.

"Well me and Po have some plans to do. So we will see you all at dinner." She said. Po's eyes widened as he stared at Tigress. The rest of the group arched their eyebrow, only Monkey took the hint and started snickering.

"Oh, Tigress and Po are going to get busy!" he said. Winking and making kissing noises. Tigress growled and smacked him behind the head. He chuckled and raised his hands in defense. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Ok then we'll see you two later."

MengYao looked hurt…but only for a second as he remembered that he was a new person now. Someone new! He wants to be someone who will love, live and just be happy. He nodded and smiled at the two. Even though they were both different species, they actually looked like a nice couple. He chuckled to himself and started walking towards the student barracks. He needed a nice nap.

The rest of the five nodded, Monkey nudging Po giving him a thumbs up, and followed MengYao for some rest. Po rolled his eyes and as the warriors were finally out of sight, Po turned to face his new girlfriend. Girlfriend, wow, who would of thought that Po, would ever even have one. Especially a beautiful creature like Tigress. He gazed at her and he felt his heart melt. Her beauty was so warm and interesting.

Her eyes were like an extreme pool's of honey but with fire. When her eyes squint she shows compassion, but with no mercy. Po sighed dreamily; Tigress arched her eyebrow and snapped her fingers in front of his face. He shook his head violently out of his trance and smiled weakly. "Oh sorry!" he said.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Po was caught off guard and he blushed.

"Oh," he chuckled nervously. "I was j-just, I wasn't starring!"

She smiled. "No Po, I was asking about the battle earlier." She said, clearly aware of his starring. She thought it was cute, but she needed to know about his injuries first. She gave him a quick glance from head to toe. He had a few scars, a few bruises, but he seemed fine. She gave herself a quick check, she had a big scar on her arm, and her stomach was extremely sore with the punch that MengYao gave her.

She cursed mentally as she clutched her abdomen. Po walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Come on Tigress; let's go to my dad's shop. He has a first aid kit for those wounds, and I think you should go put some medicine on your scars, but if it doesn't help then I'll take you to the Soothsayer."

She groaned a bit, and with a slight nod she limped towards the gates. Po giving her extra support by keeping her stabilized. Yes, he did have more wounds than her, but his fur and…fat, made it less affective to him. That was one good thing about being fat. Although he has to admit that he has lost a few good pounds. Tigress grunted as they reached the top flight of stairs. She looked down at the thousands of steps and decided that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Um Po…maybe my wound will heal faster with just some water." She said. Po arched his eyebrow and looked towards her direction. He rolled his eyes and at a second flat he carried her. She shrieked at the sudden movement of her whole body he didn't steady himself because they almost fell down the stairs which could have been fatal. "Po be careful!" she shouted.

"Right sorry." He said as he started walking down the stairs. He held her gently bridal style. She clutched onto his neck praying that they won't fall and die. Although she had to admit that this was kind of nice. She took a few glances at him, as did he. Po was just smiling the whole walk down…

…

"Hey dad?" shouted Po as he entered the Dragon Warrior Noodle Shop. Everyone who was having a delicious meal became in awe at the presence of the two amazing warriors. Po gently set Tigress down and started walking across the room with Tigress following close behind. They were greeted by the villagers with respectful bows, and Po had to kiss some cute baby's forehead.

There was a sound of pots and pan's hitting the ground, as the aged goose exited his shop with two bowls of his famous noodles in his hands. "Ah, Po!" he said. He set the bowls down and ran up to his son giving him a big hug. "You've gotten thinner!" he said. Po smiled down at his father. "Po what happened to you?" he shouted as he finally realized all of the scar's and bruises.

"Um dad, it's nothing really…but Tigress needs the first aid kit." He said. Mr. Ping arched an eyebrow as he looked around.

"Where is she?" he asked.

Tigress cleared her throat for Po to move to the side, his whole body was covering her presence. She smiled as her eyes met Mr. Ping. She always thought that he was a very nice man, who really knows how to cook. She bowed, but quickly stood up again because of the pain in her abdomen. Po wrapped his arm around her neck and started walking up the stairs. "Dad I'm going to take her to my room, she needs to lie down. I'll be back for the First Aid Kit in a bit!" he said.

Mr. Ping nodded as he quickly looked for the Kit. He doesn't remember where he left it since it has been such a long time. He searched the drawers, the counters, but he found it hidden inside a basket. He smiled as he grabbed it quickly heading upstairs. always thought of Tigress as a great friend for Po. She was a beautiful young woman with respective manners. He hurried up the stairs and reached Po's room. The door was open and he took a quick glance inside before barging in.

He watched as Po laid her down gently. He kept smiling, but why? It wasn't the time to smile? And the next thing you know, you see Tigress cupping his face with her paw and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. This only made Po's smile get wider, and Mr. Ping eye's widened. "_Hmm, I knew that they were friends, but their more than friends!"_ Mr. Ping smiled. "_Oh, my Po's growing up!" _he thought.

He cleared his throat as he knocked on the door lightly. "Po I found the first aid." He said. He opened it as it revealed bandages and a few medicines made by a Soothsayer to heal wounds. Po smiled as he took it; he bent down next to Tigress beside the bed and first reached the medicine. He opened the bottle, it smelled strong, but Po has used this before and it works. He poured the substance into his hand. You're supposed to rub the substance into the wound.

Po smacked his forehead with his other hand. "Um Tigress give me your hand, here's the medicine. You have to rub it into your wound. Where exactly is it again?" She pointed at her stomach at the exact location. Right in the center of her abs. "Ok then here's the medicine." He said. He took her hand gently and put the medicine in her hand. He would have done it himself but first of all she's a female. He may not be the lady's man but he knows that you can never touch a female.

Tigress grabbed her shirt until she noticed something. "Uhh, Po?" she said quietly as she shot a gaze at Mr. Ping who was watching the whole medical scene. Po stood up and looked down at his father.

"Dad can you give us a minute?" he asked. Mr. Ping arched his eyebrow but smiled.

"Of course, I have-Oh my word my customers!" he shouted as he quickly ran down stairs. Po sighed with relief for his understanding and closed the door. He walked back towards Tigress helping her sit up straight against his pillow. She grabbed her shirt and raised it up to see why in the world her stomach was hurting her so much. Her eyes widened as she saw a large deep scar in her stomach. Po looked away, knowing that if he stared or something he would get into trouble.

She chuckled. "Po it's okay. It's just my stomach. MengYao left me a big scar." She said with a frown. Po turned and took a glance, he frowned. The wound was deep. Apparently he used those amazingly sharp claws that he has. He bent down beside the bed. He watched her place the medicine directly on the wound. It stung a bit, but it's for the best.

Po's eyes widened as he gazed at her abs. "Whoa." He said. "I-I mean, whoa that wound is pretty deep." He said nervously. She scowled as she thought about the fight earlier. How is it that all of this madness happened, and now everything is back to normal? She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something bad was going to happen, but for now she needed to rest.

"Po hold still." She said as she rubbed some of the medicine into a scratch that he had on his cheek. He sighed.

"Tigress I'm sorry." He said. Tigress set her shirt down, and looked up at him. He stood up and sat on the bedside. He looked at her and frowned as he saw her scratches. "I should have done better. None of this wouldn't of happened if I was just strong enough to take him, faster, you would've been fine." He frowned. Tigress scooted closer to him and placed her paw on his shoulder.

"Po you did great no matter what. You're the Dragon Warrior. You did better than all of us combined." She said. He smiled at her compliment but still felt bad.

"Well I don't know about that, but I just wish that I was strong like him." He said. She shook her head.

"Po look, it's been a long day ok? Just rest." She said. Her tone was firm and Po knows that it's time to shut up. He nodded and stood up.

"Ok Tigress, let's get some food here, and take it back to the temple." He said. She nodded and stood up slowly. She placed her hand on her stomach and walked beside Po as they head downstairs.

As they reached downstairs they saw many villagers by the window.

"_I want to see Master Tigress!"_

"_Is the Dragon Warrior here?"_

"_Where is she?"_

Po and Tigress rolled their eyes at their crazy fans. Poor Mr. Ping was trying to control the crowd. "Um Tigress can you go outside and maintain the crowd while I get the food ready?" he asked her. She nodded and exited the door. Immediately the crowd ran towards Tigress. She smiled as they all surrounded her. She raised her hand, "Everyone take a seat." She said. They all did what she ordered. All of the cute little bunnies and piglet's sat in front of her.

"Tell us a story!" said one of the piglets. Tigress thought for a moment, thinking that this would be a good way to spend time. She nodded and everyone cheered.

"There was once a panda named Po," she started. "He was a…"

(Her voice fades as we enter the kitchen scene.)

"Hey dad I'm going to take some food for the warriors back at the temple ok?" said Po as he started making the soup. There were now customers because everyone seemed to be surrounded by Tigress listening intently to her story. Mr. Ping nodded and smiled.

"Oh 'course Po go right ahead. So you two have a thing?" he asked while chopping some radishes. Po's eyes widened and he accidently cut his finger with a knife. He shouted and quickly wrapped a bandage around his finger. He faced his father who seemed to be smirking. Po cleared his throat and half smiled.

"Well dad, I was going to tell you, but yeah," said Po. "We do…"

"That's great Po!" said Mr. Ping. He ran up to his son and gave him a handshake with congratulation. Po sighed with relief as his father approved. On the other hand, why wouldn't he? She was perfect. Mr. Ping couldn't stop smiling, as he continued his cooking.

"Oh Po, I'm going to be a grandfather!" he said. Po's eyes widened as he **again** cut his finger. With another band aid, he decided to put away the knife for now and just mix the noodles. Mr. Ping arched his eyebrow. Po has never cut himself before? "Po, are you alright?" he asked.

"Dad, oh my God, we started our relationship today! Barley as in, it's too early! Besides I'm not ready for that yet!" he said. arched his eyebrow and smirked.

"Ahh, so you do plan on marrying her?" asked . Po blushed and focused on his cooking. "Don't worry Po, I know, I know everything has it's time. There is no rush! Just have a great time living with that girl, and you'll know when it's time for the next step…"

Po smiled. He took a quick glance outside the window. He leaned in to hear what story she was telling to the children and some of the adults. "So he defeated Tail Lung!"

(Her voice fades.)

"Well yeah your right dad." He smiled. He finished the last bowl, he put a cover on them and placed them in a bag. Po reached in his pocket and took out some money.

"No Po! Don't pay, keep your money." He said.

"Bu-"

"No but's!" he said.

"Thanks dad. Well I'll see you later ok?" said Po as he headed out the door.

"Ok son!"

"Tigress let's go." Said Po as he walked up to her holding the food in one hand. Tigress nodded as she finished her story.

"And the Valley was at Peace once again." She finished with a smile. Everyone cheered, she nodded and walked out with Po while waving goodbye.

...

"Hey guys! Were back and we brought some food!" said Po as they entered the kitchen. Tigress sat down next to Po's seat. She was tired of walking with this pain in her stomach. MengYao wasn't there that was a surprise. He loved Po's food. Although judging on what happened this morning, she wouldn't blame him.

Po served each one their plates, as he sat down. He gave Tigress a smile as he started slurping the delicious soup which he and his father invented. They all began to eat and Mantis broke the silence. "So where'd you guys go?" he asked.

"Well Tigress had a deep wound so we went to my dad's to go get some medicine, and I decided to pick up dinner." Said Po as he continued eating. Mantis nodded.

"Was the wound that bad?" asked Viper.

Tigress nodded. "Yes, but it's all better with that medicine that Po gave me." She said with a smile.

…

It was time for bed and Tigress headed for her room. Everyone else was already in bed, although Po snuck out to tell her good night.

"Um Good night Tigress, I'll see you tomorrow morning for some training?" he asked hopefully she nodded and smiled.

"Of course Po."

He gave her a quick hug as she left to her room. He sighed. This is going to take some while of getting used to.

…

A thunder storm was heard, MengYao growled. He was a cat he hated the rain. He was by a mountain having a good view of the valley of peace including the Jade Palace. He decided to end the day as he started jogging towards his new home. As he finally left, someone with white fur and black stripes appeared. The creature scowled as "she" saw MengYao from a distance. "It's almost time."

…

OKAY! You all owe me some reviews for being so sneaky and almost getting caught. -.- I hope you guy's liked this chapter, it may not be so interesting but I got to get it out of the way. Well review! D:


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! Ok I want to say that I'm sorry for my grammar Yes, I am Mexican and I'm trying! D: ok on with the story.

By the way: helps my English. That's why all of my stories are in English!

Chapter 16

_A thunder storm was heard, MengYao growled. He was a cat he hated the rain. He was by a mountain having a good view of the valley of peace including the Jade Palace. He decided to end the day as he started jogging towards his new home. As he finally left, someone with white fur and black stripes appeared. The creature scowled as "she" saw MengYao from a distance. "It's almost time."_

…

MengYao reached the Jade Palace, he lost his breathe but he managed, it was a long jog. He wanted to sleep the day without dinner. He did take a nap, but again the stupid nightmares. So he decided to go explore the mountains. As he reached the Jade Palace, everyone was asleep. He sighed and walked towards the Student Barracks. He slowly creaked towards his bedroom and plopped himself to bed.

"_What a day…" _he thought as he drifted himself to sleep.

Back at the Mountain the mysterious creature examined the Valley of Peace. She scoffed and couldn't help but be disgusted. "Valley of Peace, out of all of the places, you come to this one? Why did you come here anyways MengYao?" She sat down and sighed. "You are such a waste." She spat.

"Well Master sent me to go and terminate you…" she frowned. "You were so sweet to me, and now look, look what you've done. You fail the mission and now I have to go kill you!" she grunted and lay down in the soft green grass. She closed her eyes for a moment, but quickly sat up.

"Ugh, I can't fall asleep. I'll end up sleeping the whole day and he'll just kill me!" she scowled. "I hate you Xiong! Why do you have to ruin our lives? You kidnap me, and threaten me to turn kids into evil animals! She sighed, and stood up. "I need help." She whispered.

She decided that now was the time to shut up because she knew that the last time she spoke like this she got into **big **trouble. She hates this, because apparently she's being watched. She scowled and flicked her finger at the wind, knowing that those "spies" got the message.

"Well then, I got to go now." She said. With a roar she stormed off towards the village. She won't attack yet, but she would be ready by dawn.

"I vow to you," she whispered. "I NaMei will end this, sooner or later."

…

It was now dawn here at the Jade Palace. Everyone awoke with the warm sun rays tickling their skin. With a big yawn everyone exited their rooms to greet their Master. As they ate a quick breakfast they headed towards the Training Hall. Po had a smile on his face, his second day of being in a relationship with Tigress. Just the thought of it gave him pleasant chills down his spine. He watched her as she ate her breakfast. It was cute how she slurped her noodles. "_Wait what am I thinking?" _he thought. He rolled his eyes, is he getting love sick. He mentally shrugged and stood up; everyone finished their meals as they headed for the training hall.

"Hey Po, you want to calm down?" asked Monkey as he nudged Po. Po arched his eyebrow and gave him a questioning look.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You keep starring." Answered Mantis, Crane chuckled and Po blushed.

"What, no I'm not." Po denied.

They all snickered nodding their heads yes, Po rolled his eyes and opened the door to the Training Hall. The seven warriors entered the Building; they all arched their eyebrows when they noticed someone inside the room. Only MengYao gasped and scowled.

"NaMei?" he shouted. "What are you doing here?"

NaMei smirked as she walked slowly towards the group. She didn't look like trouble, but her eyes told them otherwise. MengYao tensed as he gave a low but loud growl. Everyone backed up a bit. Tigress scowled as she examined this woman.

Her features were exactly like MengYao's only she's a woman, as in they were feminine. She had beautiful eyes, with a beautiful smile. She was wearing a light blue vest with floral design, and black pants.

"MengYao, how could you remember me so easily? Did you not have Amnesia?" she asked. MengYao scoffed and crossed his arms taking a step forward.

"Yeah, but I'm fine now, and I'm not evil anymore so don't even try taking me back!" he shouted. NaMei smiled, and stopped walking. She was five feet away from the group. The warriors were completely bewildered. They didn't know who this woman was, and what in the world MengYao was talking about.

"MengYao what's going on?" asked Po.

NaMei smiled as her eyes met Po. "So this is the Panda that I heard about…" she said as she walked up to him. She scooted closer as Po took a step back. "I hear that you are a powerful warrior…" she said. She brushed his cheek with her paw and chuckled. "Interesting."

Tigress growled and pushed NaMei roughly away from him. She stood in front of him and roared for her to back off. NaMei shook her head at this Tiger's strength but felt like laughing as she realized something. "Oh don't tell me…" Tigress growled louder. "You're in a relationship with him aren't you?" Tigress's scowled deepened. She was about to attack her when MengYao stood in the way.

"NaMei please. Just leave, you'll end up getting killed!" he spat.

"I can't leave! I need to take you with me." She said. It's true, her mission was to kill him, but she had an idea to maybe just talk to the Master by letting him live. It wasn't really his fault; he got Amnesia and didn't remember anything!

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you!" he shouted.

"Yes, you are!"

"No!"

"Do you want me fight you? Do you not remember our last fight?"

MengYao's eyes widened, he did remember actually. The woman is ten times worse than him when it comes to fighting. She's the she devil for crying out loud. He shook his head violently and took several steps back.

The rest of the gang were confused, was she that powerful. They saw MengYao cower back, and Tigress couldn't take it anymore. "Leave us!" she shouted. She clenched her fists and took a step forward. Po began to worry; MengYao was cowering back for a **reason**. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Tigress don't please." He whispered. She hesitated but stood her ground.

"Come on MengYao, you heard her." Said NaMei. MengYao frowned. He nodded slowly as he walked up to her. He growled and spoke in her ear.

"You'll regret this NaMei." He whispered.

She scoffed as she started heading towards the door. MengYao slumped his shoulders as he followed behind.

"Oh by the way…" she faced Po. "You could do way better." She said with a smirk.

Tigress roared as she began to charge at her. She was about to reach her but Po managed to catch her before hell breaks loose. NaMei began to laugh, and MengYao shook his head. "Po let me go! I'll kill her!"

"Tigress!" shouted Viper. "No calm down, you don't know how strong she is!" she said. Tigress growled louder flaying her arms everywhere trying to reach NaMei, but Po wrapped his arms tightly around her waist to cease her from killing herself.

Monkey, Crane, and Mantis backed away as they were most probably going to witness their first cat fight, literally.

"Tigress please listen to Viper!" he said. He coughed when Tigress accidently kicked him in the throat.

MengYao gulped. "Ok, ok NaMei let's go." He said. They both exited the building. Po sighed with relief as Tigress stopped throwing a tantrum. He slid her hands on her waist and sighed.

"Wow. What a morning!" said Monkey. They all agreed but Tigress still had steam coming out of her ears. "Well thank goodness there wasn't any fighting." He said.

"We have to go help him!" said Viper.

Tigress scoffed. "Let him leave."

"But Tigress he's our friend." Said Crane.

Mantis sighed. "Well he has changed." He jumped onto Monkey's shoulder. "So what's going to happen?"

"Viper's right," said Po. Tigress glared at him. "We need to go help him."

"Po were-"said Tigress but Po interrupted.

"Tigress he's our friend, and he changed."

She growled and started walking up to him. She was in his face and he gulped. "Po…we **need** to talk."

He gulped again, and broke a sweat. There was that threatening voice again. Monkey, Crane and Mantis felt bad for Po, and Viper just rolled her eyes. It wasn't easy being a friend to Tigress, who knows how hard it would be to be Tigress's boyfriend. Although Viper knew, that Po was the one for her.

"Uh-uh why don't we talk here, you know, where there are witness's." he said.

"Now." She growled.

"Coming!" he said as he ran towards where she was going. They exited the building, Po praying silently that everything would be ok.

"Young love!" said Monkey. The three men began to laugh hysterically. Viper rolled her eyes and slithered away to go get some rest from such a rough morning.

Outside the training hall, Tigress planted her hands on her hips and scowled as she turned to Po. Po chuckled nervously and played with his fingers, just doing anything to not look at her. To not look at her eyes, as they filled him with trepidation. Tigress cleared her throat; he looked up slowly at her. She scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Po…why do you want to go rescue him?" she said. Her voice was rough, like a mother scolding her child. Po felt like that kid, and all he wanted to do was get the hell out of here. He had no choice; she was Tigress for pete sake. He brought his gaze to hers.

"Well see he changed Tigress." he said. His voice was soft, trying so desperately not to anger the feline anymore. She rolled her eyes and planted her hands on her hips again. He inched a foot closer to her. Maybe his "Po Charm" could soften her up. Maybe, but you'll never know unless you try.

"Po, he leads us to danger." She said. "He has a past that no one can explain. He needs to stay away, for your safety." She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked deep into his eyes, hoping that he gets the point that she's dead serious.

"My safety?" he asked. His safety? He's the Dragon Warrior. Besides shouldn't he be worrying about her? He is the man after all. That's what men do when they have girlfriends. They protect them. Although since this "girlfriend" is **the Tigress**, then he doesn't have to worry too much for her protection.

"Yes." She said simply. She let go of him, and started walking back towards the Training Hall. Po arched his eyebrow. Is she ok?

"Tigress, wait! Why would you worry about my safety?" he asked. He raised his voice for her to be able to hear. She sighed and faced him. She walked up to him and scowled. "Tigress that's not the problem is it?" he asked. Her eyes widened slightly and she cleared her throat. She started feeling uncomfortable and shook her head to clear her mind.

"Yes, that is the problem, I-I don't want you to get hurt." She spat. He half smiled. He put his hand on her shoulder and couldn't help but chuckle. He knew her so well.

"Awe Tigress, don't worry. I don't like NaMei!" he said. It was cute. Tigress jealous, he thought that that was impossible. And yet here she is worrying about him falling for someone else. He smiled warmly and gave her a hug. She gently pushed him away.

"Po that's not the problem!"

"Don't deny it Tigress!" he teased. Her scowling lightened but she still didn't want to admit.

She grunted and started to storm off but Po but grabbed her hand. He tugged her lightly towards him and she couldn't help but half smile up at him. She leaned into his ear. "If you even look at her…I'll kill her, and then you." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes mam." He said. She smiled and buried her head into his shoulders. She needed this after such a disturbing morning. Po rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. Her smile widened as she gently gave him a kiss.

She broke the kiss and hugged him tightly again. Po blushed and he needed to hide it by burying his head into her neck. Her scent was beautiful and strong. Her fur was soft, and he couldn't help but be so addicted to this. This creature.

She chuckled and let go of him. "Ok look. Fine we will go save MengYao but I don't think it'll be easy. I didn't want to say anything yet but she was wearing a uniform. I know where her uniform is from. All we have to do is go find that Valley. He will be there but what I'm worried about is if it'll be a worth battle."

"Wow really?" Po said. She nodded and continued.

"Po, this is some sort of gang. They kill and rob people. They're not something to mess with, they are extremely powerful. We **will** need help." She said.

He nodded. "Right, and I think I know who…come on let's go tell the others." He said. She nodded and started to walk away when he grabbed her hand. He spun her around and started to kiss her again. Just one more.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!" shouted Monkey. Apparently the rest of the warriors exited the training hall at their moment and Monkey just had to kill it.

Tigress quickly turned around blushing as did Po.

Viper smacked him behind the head, "Monkey!"

…

**OK! I'm tired! Here's another chapter guys! I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Ok to be honest I don't plot my stories or anything like that. I make EVERYTHING up as I go ok? So as I was writing the beginning of this chapter…my fingers just started typing this idea get me? Ok well goodnight everyone!**


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone! Hey you know what kind of reviews gets me offended? Well, when you tell me my mistakes and then tell me that I did a good job. Like wtf? Haha but nah I guess, here's chapter 17 and I vow to you that it'll be long ok?

Chapter 17

_"AWWWWWWWWWWW!" shouted Monkey. Apparently the rest of the warriors exited the training hall at their moment and Monkey just had to kill it._

_Tigress quickly turned around blushing as did Po._

Viper smacked him behind the head, "Monkey!"

…

"Ouch, I'm sorry I just had too!" he said. He continued laughing until his eyes met Tigress's she was crossing her arms giving him a questioning look. He immediately stopped and cleared his throat.

"Sorry…" he said.

"Anyways we have to talk, me and Po have an idea." She said, she started walking into the Training Hall. Po sighed with relief and chuckled nervously.

"Wow that was close." He said. Imagining her killing his friends wasn't the best, Monkey really needs to watch it with her. Although he knows that she wouldn't literally kill him, but he would need to go get some medical attention.

Po followed Tigress as did the other warriors. They all entered the Training Hall sitting in a circle to discuss this new plan. "Alright, so MengYao has been kidnapped by this, this _cat._ She seems pretty dangerous; did you not see how MengYao backed away? Although I noticed that she was wearing a uniform."

"A uniform?" asked Crane.

"Yes, when I was in the orphanage…I heard stories about a gang. I forgot the name but I do remember how they described the uniform, light blue vest with floral for the woman, and a light blue plain vest for the men. They rob and kill villages, they have a leader but that's all I remember…" she informed.

"Well what's the village's name?" asked Viper.

"That's the problem, I don't know. We have to find out before things get worse." She said. It was a difficult situation. They didn't know what they were going to get into. This gang was something not to mess with, but they were the furious five! They are not scared of anything. This is what they are made of, what Shifu has taught them all of these years.

Po thought for a while, where can he find a village that everyone is terrified about. Well maybe no one even knows if this village exists. Who would want to go visit a village that is infested with white horrible lions that are following orders from someone worse than them? Now were not saying that all white tigers are evil. I mean some of the most admirable Master's seem to be white tigers. Although their pretty rare to see them walking down the street. For example the Panda's.

Po was thinking about almost every person that he has ever met. Who in China would know this mysterious village? That's when an imaginary light bulb popped up and he gave out a big wide smile. "Guys the Soothsayer!" he exclaimed happily. The rest of the warriors wondered about what Po just said. The Soothsayer seems pretty reasonable, but where is she? It's been years since they've seen her. Viper chuckled as she remembered how Po thought that she was a man.

"Well then, she'll probably know, but where is she?" asked Viper. Po frowned. That was a problem, he needs to think and that's when another imaginary light bulb clicked. Gongmeng City! That's the last place that they have seen her, so she most probably settled in there! Po's smile returned, he stood up and clasped his hands together ready for the good news.

"Guys Gongmeng City! That's the place that we've got to go check. It'll take us at least a day and a half to get their so we'll have to pack up. The only problem is, is that who knows how long it'll take us to reach this strange village. Probably a couple of hours, or maybe days…weeks! So we have to leave prepared." Said Po. Everyone else smiled, that was a great idea.

The problem is, is that how will Master Shifu react to this. His students leaving, and to a dangerous village. Who knows that this would be a risky new adventure. Po sighed; he needed to go talk to Master Shifu. Although if you think about it…is it really worth to risk their lives for a friend that they've met only a week ago? MengYao was a good friend. Until he got his memory back and tried to kill everyone, when in reality he was trying to kill himself.

He was a good friend, and the warriors in the Jade Palace protect anyone no matter what. Po sighed and rubbed his temples. He was stressed in this is situation. And now he has to go talk to Master Shifu. What if he says no? This is going to be hard. "Well, I'm going to go talk to Shifu, I hope he lets us because if not then MengYao is toast." He started heading out the door. Everyone else stood up, deciding to go pack. They knew Master Shifu for many years, before Po came. Shifu always has a compassion for his students. No matter how little they've been in the Palace.

Po fast walked towards the Training Hall. He opened the door slowly with a quiet creek. He poked his head in and searched the area. He found Master Shifu meditating by the pond, like always. Po cleared his throat, he opened his mouth to speak but Shifu beat him to it. "What is it now Po?" he spoke. Po arched his eyebrow. How did he even know that he was there? He shrugged and entered the room standing a good distance behind his Master.

"Master Shifu," he bowed. "I need to talk to you." He sounded eager, Po needs to leave soon. Before anything bad happens to MengYao. Who knows, as to what he's doing right now. Tortured? Beaten? Po gulped and waited for a respond from Shifu. Master Shifu arched his eyebrow. He never really talks to Po much. If it was then it was usually for something important. Maybe it had something to do from yesterday?

"What is it?" he repeated. Po cleared his throat.

"Well you see something happened this morning. Something big. When we were on our way to the Training hall there was someone in there. It was a female whiter tiger named NaMei. She took MengYao with him and he's in trouble."

Master Shifu stood up; he placed his hands behind his back and looked up at him. He was serious, and desperate. Shifu thought for a moment. This is what they were trained for. Being the Dragon Warrior, or just a warrior period; is never easy. Maybe this is a good lesson for discipline to not have so much drama and cause all of this madness in the first place.

"Very well Po, take all of the time that you need. Although I am going to say is to please come back in one peace. That goes for the rest of them as well." He said. Po nodded. That is what he was hoping for as well. Po smiled and bowed.

"Thank you Master Shifu, I promise." He said. Shifu half smiled, and dismissed him. Who knows how long it would be until he sees his students again. He doesn't mind, their big kids. He doesn't have to always be on their backs.

He watched as Po ran out the door. "Goodbye my friend."

…

He entered the Student Barracks, "Guys let's go!" he said. Apparently everyone was already packed. Po arched his eyebrow. "Wow you guys are fast!" he said. Crane chuckled.

"Po we knew Shifu was going to say yes, we packed for you." He said. Monkey tossed him his bag, everyone else had theirs. This was a new adventure, and he was excited. It has been a while since he's left the Valley. He loved traveling, but not to his death. He gulped; he really hoped that this was worth it.

"Ok then well let's go." Said Mantis. He was excited; he doesn't really seem to affect himself with danger to much. For example when about four cannons were shooting at him, everyone else was panicking while all he said was. "_Oh he's got way more."_ Mantis hoped onto Monkey's shoulder. They all exited the building, the Jade Palace and started jogging into the village.

Everyone cheered as they knew that they were off to another adventure to make China a better place. Po smiled as they all cheered and waved back when someone stood in the way. "Po!" shouted the aged goose. Po halted quickly not trying to crash into his father. The rest of the five arched their eyebrows, not this again. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to go save a friend!" Po said, he took a glance at the five who were waiting impatiently. "Dad I need to go!" he said.

"Well alright son, but make sure that you don't get hurt!" he said. "Did you pack your noodles?" Po nodded. "Did you pack your action figures?"

Monkey started laughing and Crane and Mantis only snickered. "Yes dad!"

"Ok then be careful my son!" he said. Po took that as a cue to break for it before he starts another embarrassing conversation.

So they jogged out of the Valley and towards Gongmeng City. They passed many small villages, deserts, mountains, and now a lake that they need to cross. Thank goodness Shifu taught them how to build; they built a small boat like last time. It was cozy and useful, tomorrow would be the day when they reach Gongmeng city. The day to find the Soothsayer and rescue their good friend.

The sun was setting, it was slow and peaceful. The beautiful rays mixed of reds and oranges covered their whole view. Po smiled as he gazed at the setting star, he looked out the lake. They were getting closer and closer to danger. Who knows as to what awaits them. Death? He shuddered and laid himself down for a good rest. He needed it after such a long day of walking, and running.

Yes, he is a strong warrior, but he isn't exactly a super fit Panda. What Panda would be anyways? He sighed releasing some stress and decided to sleep outside. But for now he just wants to catch his breathe. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying a meal inside, but how could they when their best friend is outside? Tigress grunted tired of him being such a loner and walked outside to go get him.

"Po, come inside." She said as she entered his area. He was still looking at the sun as the last of its rays disappeared. The sky seemed to now be a shade of purple and blue. He half smiled and looked down at his stomach. To his surprise he wasn't exactly hungry. "Theirs food." She said. Maybe that would make him come in.

"I'm not hungry." He said simply. She scowled a bit and walked in; she sat beside him and eyed him carefully.

"Po what's wrong?" she asked. He sighed deeply and turned to face her.

"Well, it's just that…what if things end bad." He said. Really what are the odds of them surviving at the end of all this. MengYao was a huge challenge, maybe not as much for Po but it was still a challenge. The group never really ended up defeated, they usually never had trouble by fighting an enemy in the first place. But how MengYao seemed so scared with NaMei…she must've been really powerful. So imagine the boss of these two.

"What do you think will happen…when we reach that village? Do you think that we'll survive?" he asked her. She thought for a moment, she half smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Of course we will Po." She said. He wasn't really convinced but she always seemed to be right, and that was enough for him. He nodded slowly and stood up.

"I'm going to make sure of that. I promise Tigress…I won't let anything happen to you." He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into his eyes. "I promise you will leave this place in one peace." His voice shacked and Tigress frowned. She wanted to say something, but what?

"Po, you don't have to protect me," she said. "I can take care of myself." It was sweet. Although if you think about it, in their last visit to Gongmeng city, during their battle with Shen. He was going to get destroyed **again** with another cannon, and she stood herself in the way. Her body is so strong that it did a good number on her but she survived. She would give her life for him to be safe.

"Tigress, I know you can. But I'll do anything to make sure that you don't end up getting killed." He said. He would do the same, he would give his life for her and she knew it. She smiled warmly at him, his protectiveness might get out of hand one of these days. Even though she **is **a warrior who can protect herself. Po chuckled, he knew that she wouldn't listen. He wrapped his arm around for a desperate need for a hug. Her smile widened as she tightly hugged him, so tight that it was practically squishing him to death.

That hug was a hug for a "just in case" if they don't make it. The thought of it made her frown as she hugged tighter. "T-Tigress, your squishing me." He wheezed. She let him go and looked up at him. "Don't worry, you are going to be just fine." He finished. Her frown returned.

"You better not do one of those suicidal things like taking your life for me or something like that." She scowled. She planted her hands on her hips but shuddered at the thought. "I'll never forgive you." She said. Po half smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Oh and you can?" he asked. It's true, he knew. He hated himself for putting her into that position. He felt like dying if the thought that Tigress died because of him. He frowned as he gazed at her. She rolled her eyes, she called it "The adrenaline of love." As is you would step forward towards anything to protect the ones you love. She sighed and looked up at him; she didn't want to talk about this topic anymore.

"Po, let's just go inside and eat something ok?" she said. He nodded; he suddenly felt his tummy rumble. Which made Tigress giggle. She doesn't know why but that always seemed to amuse her. They entered their little shack like room, everyone seated in the ground slurping their noodles. Po grabbed himself a bowl; they all ate in silence when Monkey broke it.

"So does anyone want to play cards?" he asked eagerly. Everyone else just stared at him blankly, completely annoyed. Cards are not the best game for this group of warriors. Monkey always thought that it would be cool to be a famous poker player, but that's not going to happen.

They all finished their meals, discussing about their future in this adventure, and also if hopefully the Soothsayer would even be here at the City. "Come on everyone, let's get some sleep." Tigress yawned. Everyone agreed as their eyes began to tire. Everyone laid down, uncomfortable in the hard wood floor. Tigress lay beside Po of course. Tomorrow is a new day, hopefully the Soothsayer would be there, and hopefully that mysterious village isn't too far away.

The Next Morning.

Tigress woke up with a big yawn; she needed to get up to check where they were. She tried sitting up but for some reason she couldn't. Then that's when she started feeling a weight by her hips. "_What in the world?" _She lifted her head to see the problem and that's when she saw Po's arm wrapped tightly around her. She half smiled but if the others wake up and see this they'll never let her live it down. She grunted struggling to lift his arm and succeeded. With a sigh of relief she walked out of the room.

"_Where here, now to wake up the others." _She said as she gazed at the sunrise, waking up Gongmeng City. She entered the room again, everyone was fast asleep. They were only used to waking up by the Gong, no Gong no waking up. She stood in front of everyone. "Wake up!" she shouted.

No response. Everyone still seemed fast asleep. She rolled her eyes and tried another way. She made a loud roar. "Ahhhhh! DON'T EAT ME!" shouted Monkey as he woke up. Everyone else jumped up with her roar thinking that they were being ambushed. Tigress smirked, that seemed to do the trick.

Po exhaled and rubbed his forehead. "Oh my God, that was scary!" he said. Crane nodded. "Yeah Tigress don't do that!" he said. Mantis laughed as he saw Monkey still shaking. "So are we here?" he asked.

Tigress nodded. "Yes, now let's go!" she said, planting her hands on her hips as she exited the room. She was always the most disciplined, and she did not like wasting time. Everyone else exited the building, they entered the City without worry since there wasn't any wolf's around anymore. They entered the City and were greeted by a good number of people. How could they forget the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five for saving their lives, and all of China?

They group of warriors ran towards the Gongmeng palace. They arrived and were greeted by the famous Master Croc, and Storming Ox. "Po and the furious five? What are you doing here, is their trouble?" asked Ox. Po bowed and smiled widely he always loved these guys. They entered the palace main entrance. Storming Ox and Croc were training. It was a surprise for them; they have only visited once here at Gongmeng City. Although it was a nice surprise. These six warriors are the saviors of China after all.

"Storming Ox, master Croc it's good to see you again!" smiled Po. He ran up to them, the rest following behind. He bowed and felt excited. He loved seeing the famous master's they are his inspiration. The two masters smiled. "Is the Soothsayer here?" he asked hopefully. Croc nodded.

"Yes, she's in the fifth floor, here at the palace." He said. Po fist pumped, yes she's here. Now time to go pay a visit.

"Thank you, may we go see her?" he asked.

"Of course." Said Ox.

"Okay guys let's go!" said Po.

(Ok guys I know what you're thinking, what the hell this chick has it all messed up. Now I know my mistake. The temple or palace whatever was destroyed by Shen's canons, as in its DESTROYED. I was thinking that they would rebuild it, ya know? So let's just pretend, remember this story takes years after ok, so no flames about this topic because I already know! Ok on with the story!)

"Where is she?" asked Mantis, as they entered the fifth floor. Po entered, he breathed heavily as he managed to keep his balance. The Panda always hated the stairs, but he's getting better. He inhaled and exhaled, completely out of shape. He pressed his hands on his knees, and raised his finger for his friends to give him a second. Tigress smiled warmly as she helped him walk towards the room. He half smiled but he still wasn't in the mood.

"Ok, ok…Soothsayer! Are you here?" Po shouted as he looked around. There was a sudden sound of soft footsteps approaching them. Po arched his eyebrow as he still hasn't seen anyone. The room was large, and it smelled like flowers. It looked peaceful, maybe someone was living here. Suddenly the famous Soothsayer appeared into the light with a smile on her face. She looked older, but healthy.

"Ah The Dragon Warrior, and the Furious Five. Such an honor to see you all again it has been so many years." Said the old goat. Everyone bowed, as Po walked up to her. He smiled still thinking that she looks like a man, but ignored the thought. He bowed.

"Mam, we need your help." He said.

"Ah you need to help your friend, who seems to be in grave danger?" she said with a smile. Everyone else arched their eyebrows.

"How did you-"

"I'm a Soothsayer, I have a gift remember?" she said.

"Right, right sorry. So do you know where that village is?" he asked. She turned around grabbing what seemed to be a bowl, and a handful of what looked like a spice. She placed it in the floor and threw the spice in. Immediately a cloud of smoke appeared. It was a mixture of blue and pink with many sparks. The Soothsayer smiled.

"Yes, in fact I do. As you see here, if you head north for about one week, you will find the village. It is called Bai LauHu." She instructed. Images of the village appeared in the small cloud, and it did not look pretty. It was an old village. It looked destroyed. It was covered in rubble, it probably went into flames. Although you can see many other White Tigers working trying to make it into a normal village again. Although there were other Tigers who would whip the workers if they slacked off.

Then to the right of the village you see an enormous temple. It was crystal white, and there were guards everywhere. There is probably where that "Master" is. Po frowned; this was going to be rough. Although he has been through many battles, would this one be any different? Who knows? Wait a second, theirs a Soothsayer right in front of him! He could just ask.

"Wow, mam what is our future…like is anyone going to uhh, you know…die?" he asked. His voice shacked just by the thought of it. Everyone else was listening closely hoping that the answer would be no. The goat looked deeply into her bowl. She tugged on her beard a bit, concentrating. She frowned.

"I'm sorry, but someone is going to die. I can't tell you who though, it doesn't say. It might change according to the choices that you make." She said sadly. Po frowned. He slumped down on the floor and rubbed his temples. This isn't going so great. Tigress frowned as she sat next to him.

"Po?" she said. She rubbed his back as she tried to sooth him. He was clearly upset, very. Was it really worth it? Rescuing a friend, but one of their lives is at risk. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

"I'm thinking…that I'm going alone." He said.

Her eyes widened, as did everyone else's. Alone, are you serious? That is completely out of the question. Tigress is not stupid enough to let her Po go alone. "No!" she shouted. Po stood up quickly and clutched her shoulders.

"Tigress I don't want any of you getting killed!" he shouted back. Monkey took a step forward.

"Po we can't let you go alone, you'll be the one getting killed." He said with a frown.

"Yeah Po, it's suicidal." He said.

"Po, we are a **team**." Said Viper.

Tigress growled as she pressed her forehead with his. She looked deep into his eyes as her eyes started to glisten. She felt like if she was already losing him. If he was the one who was going get killed then she'll make sure that it'll be her. She would, she would risk her life for him. Him going alone is not an option. He sighed, how is he going to convince her that he needs to go alone for his friend's safety.

"Tigress please." He said softly. She let go of him, she took a step back and crossed her arms.

"Po don't you even say that, I'm not going to let you go alone and that's final." She said scowling. Po's frown deepened. He knew that this was going nowhere. So he thought of a plan. He'll let them go, but he will keep his guard up at all times and make sure that he's the one who ends up killed. Not his friends. Not Tigress.

"You know what, fine!" he said. He couldn't tell them his plan. Tigress would just get even madder, and everything would go wrong. He watched her as her anger ceased, but she was still pretty pissed. Po turned towards the Soothsayer.

"Thank you." He said with a bow.

"Be careful my friends." She said.

…

"Ok which way is north?" asked Monkey. He never seemed to have the best intellect even though the monkey represents wisdom. So now we all know the information that we need. The sun was going to set in about four hours. Should they already start heading out for the village? Or just stay for the night?

"Why don't we stay here for the night?" asked Po.

"Do you think it'll waste time." Asked Crane.

"Probably but we need the rest." Said Po. They all agreed, so they booked in into a hotel. For now they went to a restaurant for some good noodles.

…

Day 1.

The next day, this is the day where they finally head north towards the village. They head out of Gongmeng City. Everyone in the city wished them luck, hoping that they would be perfectly fine once they've returned. They all start walking out of the gates and towards north. They look beyond them; it seems to be many mountains, and forests.

"Ok guys let's go!" said Po. The warriors started running; they ran as they suddenly entered through a mountain. The mountain was dangerous, because of all of the rocks and maybe some deadly creatures along the way. But that really didn't bother them.

"Po which way?" asked Monkey. There were apparently to paths that they ended up in. Left and right. Po thought for a moment. He looked at the path's carefully both of them looked the same. Only there was something interesting about the left path. Seems to be a Tiger; Male, and a Viper; Male.

"Whoa look!" said Mantis.

"Do we confront them? Ask them where this left path goes to?" asks Crane.

Tigress placed her hands on her hips and nodded. "It's the only way." She said. She started walking up to them until Po reached out for her hand making her stop. Oh no she isn't. Po has already learned his lesson when it comes to this. As in talking to other species that are the same race as her. He'll handle this. He's the Dragon Warrior. And he **knows **that Tigress is beautiful. What guy wouldn't want someone like her.

Guys are pigs now a day. They'll go up to you and just start flirting with you, so now Po has to keep his guard up everywhere they go! He tugged on her lightly putting her behind him as he stepped forward. He cleared his throat, and it caught the two men's attention. "Um hello!" he said. He waved his hand, as the two men started coming up to them.

The first one was the tiger, he was tall. More like Tigress's height, and he was very masculine. Although he seemed pretty young, probably like about nineteen. The second one was the Viper; he was green with a very cool design of stripes in his back. He had big green eyes, and he seemed older than the tiger. Probably like about twenty one.

"Um hello." Said the Tiger. His voice was light, and he eyed Po suspiciously. "Hey you're the Dragon Warrior right?" he asked. Po smiled, he nodded his head and the tiger's eyes widened. "Wow this is amazing! I'm a big fan! My name is Xue." he said.

The Viper smiled and bowed. "It is an honor. My name is Ying." Po smiled, he bowed.

"Thanks! I was wondering if you would let us know where that path leads to?" he asked. Xue looked back at the path, then back at Po. "That path, um why?" he asked.

"We need to get to the Bai LauHu temple." Said Tigress. Apparently the rest of the five were just waiting patiently in the back. Xue and Ying didn't even notice them. Xue and Ying's eyes widened. Po saw their reaction and he smacked his forehead. "_Oh no!" _he thought. He quickly stood in front of Tigress. He faced her.

"Tigress go over there please! I'll handle this!" he whispered. She shook her head and pushed Po aside. She put her hands on her hips and eyes the two subjects.

"Well do you know or not?" she asked roughly. Honestly men these days never know how to react in a civilized manner. She waited impatiently. The two men shook their heads, and blinked a few times.

"Wow…your Tigress!" said Xue. She arched her eyebrow. He walked up to her, "Your amazing did you know that?" he said. He shook her hand and she quickly let go.

"Do you know or not?" she spat. He shook his head.

"Oh right of course, um yes the village is that way, but it's tricky to find. Why would you want to go there anyways! It's dangerous!" he said. Po noticed on how he was looking at her. He needed to do something. He gently tugged Tigress back as he stood in front of Xue.

"Oh well then thanks for the help! We'll be leaving now bye!" he said in one breathe. Viper overheard this, she slithered up to them and cleared her throat.

"Po think about it, we won't be able to find this village! We'll need help!" she said. Suddenly Ying slithered up to her. Oh my lord this is going to get interesting. He smiled showing off his fabulous long white fangs. She eyed him suspiciously clearly not aware of his actions. He looked down at her, he apparently was taller than her, well with the height.

"Oh yes," he hissed, but in a friendly way. "Me and my friend would be happy to escort you." He said, never taking his eyes off of Viper. She slithered back a little. She wasn't used to this type of affection, especially towards another snake. Although he was very attractive, as was the Tiger.

Xue nodded, "Yes, it would be an honor, escorting the warriors of China!" he said. He stepped back, trying to take a look at Tigress again. Po rolled his eyes; he knew this type so well. Freaks, like this one won't be easy to tell them that she's his. He shook his head.

"No it's fine, we can handle this." He said.

That's when Monkey, Crane and Mantis came in. "Yeah Po, I think that that's a good idea." Said Crane. Po shook his head.

"No it's too dangerous." He said. That's when Monkey smirked. He knew all of the reasons, now he won't humiliate his friend. He may be a clown sometimes, but he knows when to keep his mouth shut. The only way to convince Po was Tigress.

She stepped in and crossed her arms. "Alright then, you can come with us." She said, "But if you do anything stupid, then you're in big trouble." She growled. Po's eyes widened as she just took the decision to herself. He smacked his forehead as they started walking into the path. Xue and Ying nodded happily.

Po watched the group walk off, he slumped his shoulders and started to follow when Monkey walked up to him. "Po don't worry, she likes you. Nothing bad will happen." He said. Po sighed, how in the world would he know that. It's the same thing as MengYao. Hopefully he's right, because Po is going to lose it one of these days.

They walked back with the group. Xue was walking beside Tigress, so Po immediately walked by to the other side of her. He didn't do much of PDA. So he hesitated, but wrapped his arm around Tigress. She smiled up at him as she scooted herself closer to him. Xue saw them, but he only smiled and kept walking.

Remember, Xue is a young adult. Who wouldn't want to be holding Tigress in their arms? He knew that this was going to happen. He is a good guy, but he's a teenager. And teenagers are sneaky. Although he has a low chance. Because first of all why would Tigress want some silly teenager.

Ying was slithering beside Viper. They started talking about how far the village was, and stories about how dangerous it is. "So they are that powerful?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I hope you all are not planning to fight their leader. He is like the devil. He is extremely dangerous." He said with a hiss. He's a snake; he does it without even thinking. He's hissing, but it's in his nature. Although Viper doesn't do that, she can control it.

"So mind telling me why you all are headed to one of the most dangerous villages in China?" he asked. His question was more directly at Tigress since he keeps gazing at her. Po rolled his eyes as he tightened his grip on her. Tigress arched her eyebrow.

That's when it **finally **hit her. He thinks that she is going to leave him for a young Tiger like him? That is completely absurd. She shook her head lightly at the thought. She gave him a quick peck, and looked over at Xue. He looked hurt, but she has to send the message.

"We will explain everything later. For now we need to get as much distance as possible." She said. He nodded.

They were now entering a forest. It was very humid, and dark. It was the middle of the day, but the trees seem to be covering the whole ground with their height. Monkey smiled, he climbed up a tree and jumped on to each one having some fun. Tigress and Po just walked down the path. Ying and Viper were happily having their conversations. While Xue walked beside Crane and Mantis.

"So there really a couple?" whispered Xue, to the two warriors. Why does everybody have to ask that? Sure it may be strange but it was a good pair. Mantis shrugged. Crane rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Yup, why?" he asked.

"Oh nothing just asking." Said Xue, he frowned slightly as he walked behind the couple. They were chuckling about something, hoping that it wasn't about him. Po kept pinching Tigress's cheek. She just kept smiling up at him, stealing pecks at him here and there. Young love, it's cute. They deserved each other.

A couple of hours passed, the sun started to set. They had to start setting up camp before it gets dark. They ended up by a mountain again, and there was a cave. It was enormous, kind of creepy. Tigress hated caves. She hated them. She had a bad experience when she was a young cub.

"Tigress it's okay, it's only for tonight." Said Po as he patted her back. She sighed, she had to be strong. They all entered the cave. Po started a fire, for warmth as the rest made some very uncomfortable beds.

Po sighed as he lay beside Tigress. He watched her as she drifted off to sleep. He still worried about what the Soothsayer said. One of them is going to die, and he just prays to God that it wouldn't be her…

…

**Wow, I'm freaking tired! This was the longest chapter that I have ever written! 6,000 words baby yeah! I might start doing this from now on, it's cool. Lol well thank you for so many reviews and I expect a lot from this chapter…riiiggghhhtt? Ok then well God Bless and I'll be hearing from you all soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

Hello guys! Awe I missed you all! Ok…BIG SORRY for the long delay. I seriously went into MAJOR writers block. I stared at my screen for like an hour trying to figure out what to write I really hope that you all forgive me! As I am writing this, I STILL don't know what to write. I'm just going to go with the flow and see what my fingers will write :p Oh by the way, I got a tumble so if you want to follow me then my tumblr is jazznataly(dot)tumblr(dot)com!

**Chapter 18**

_"Tigress it's okay, it's only for tonight." Said Po as he patted her back. She sighed, she had to be strong. They all entered the cave. Po started a fire, for warmth as the rest made some very uncomfortable beds._

_Po sighed as he lay beside Tigress. He watched her as she drifted off to sleep. He still worried about what the Soothsayer said. One of them is going to die, and he just prays to God that it wouldn't be her…_

…

The next morning everyone awoke with a yawn. The sun shined brightly with beautiful rays casting above the mountains. They all exited the cave and walked a good distance. As they walked they seemed to be entering a village. The village was poor. The buildings had large cracks and the painting was fading. Po frowned as he saw a bunny playing with a stick instead of an action figure. That's when Po thought of something. He was carrying his bag and it had all of his action figures! Po smiled as he walked up to the rabbit and handed him an action figure of himself.

The bunny gasped completely bewildered that someone came up to him handing him a toy. The bunny giggled and took the toy gently. "Thank you mister!" he said happily. He started cheering as he ran towards his mother who was cleaning her children's clothes in a bucket. "Look Mama!" he said. The mother smiled and patted her sons head returning back to her chores.

Tigress smiled as she walked up to Po. That was a nice thing to do. He smiled back but it quickly faded into a frown again as he gazed at the village. "What do you think happened?" he asked her. She only shrugged. How was she to know? This village used to be beautiful and peaceful judging on all of the paintings and sculptures around here. Maybe _someone_ did this…but whom?

Monkey gasped. Po arched his eyebrow and faced him. "Monkey what's wrong?" he asked. He saw Monkey's expression, he looked terrified. He couldn't find any words so all that he did was lift his finger which was trembling. He was pointing at something and Po was confused as he looked behind him. Po shrieked and stumbled backwards. The rest of the group stumbled back as well but not Tigress. Tigress growled as she stood herself into a fighting position.

The culprit grinned and growled readying his spear for a battle. Mantis shook his head and gulped. "A white tiger?" he croaked. Tigress growled as she started to circle the enemy. The white tiger chuckled as he seemed to horrify the group and he hasn't done anything yet. Well the group except for this Female Tiger. His growl deepened as he was about to stab the feline.

"Who are you?" asked Po. Tigress rolled her eyes now was not the time to be asking questions! Po stood himself beside Tigress and scowled. The enemy had a uniform and the uniform was from the gang that Tigress mentioned about. The gang that MengYao was "apart" of. Po studied him carefully; he did seem powerful, threatening. But he thinks that he could be equally matched against Tigress and him. The male tiger arched his eyebrow by the sudden question. He set his spear down but his scowl remained.

"My name is Chan, why have you come to this village?" he asked. His voice was extremely deep, Po rolled his eyes. Why does every white male tiger have to be like a ladies dream man? He may not have a deep voice, but at least he has the "Po Charm". Po stepped back and clenched his fists.

"It doesn't concern you, are you apart of the gang of the white tigers?" he asked. Obviously Po knew that he was, but you could never be too sure. The male tiger arched his eyebrow, what is with the questions? Wasn't there going to be a battle?

He cleared his throat and glared at Tigress as she inched closer to him. "Yes, yes I am." He said. He growled as he jumped himself onto Po. Po was surprised by his sudden action but he was the Dragon Warrior he has trained for moments like these. Po grinned as he pushed him off. He spread out his arms and dared for the Tiger to make his next move.

Tigress growled as she was about to attack him from behind when Po shouted. "Tigress no!" he said. "Let me do this, I want to see how strong these "warriors" really are." He said. Tigress arched his eyebrow. Always trying to be the man. She stepped back but still had a close range. The rest of the group hid by a cart as they watched Po fight.

Po circled the creature, he scowled as he pointed his spear directly towards his head. Now Po knows about the spear, he's seen it in his dreams. It was a symbol to the gang. Po furrowed his eyebrows as he figured out a way to get rid of that weapon. Po smirked.

"Look!" he shouted pointing towards the sky. The male tiger arched his eyebrow as he quickly turned around. He looked up at the sky but there was nothing. He turned his attention towards Po again when he felt his spear disappear from his hands. "What the?" he shouted. Po laughed, that move never gets old. He broke the spear in half and tossed it to the side. "You've got to be kidding me!" he said.

Po laughed. "Seriously when was the last time you trained?" he said. Po raised his hand ready to perform an attack on him. He arched his eyebrow as Tigress attacked him from behind. He threw him to the ground, she pressed her paw in the back of his head as she buried his face into the dirt. "Tigress?"

"Who did this?" she growled.

"I didn't do this, it wasn't me. It was orders from the master, but it wasn't me!" he mumbled. He coughed roughly as dirt entered his mouth. Tigress growled as she raised her paw and revealed her claws. She was about to inject them into his neck when Po stopped her.

"Tigress wait, maybe we can use him as a hostage, he could be handy when we reached the village." He said. She arched her eyebrow that was not expected. Why in the world was this enemy so weak? Is he not involved into the most dangerous gang in China? She expected this man to be extremely threatening, and now she is sparing his life to be a hostage? That was clearly unexpected. She grunted as she grabbed him by the collar. She reached him up to eye level. He may have the threatening appearance, the deep voice, and the uniform. But he was nothing more than a man who didn't deserved to be called a guard.

The rest of the group who were watching closely behind took a few steps forward as they saw Tigress clearly under control of him. Monkey scoffed as he walked up to the tiger. He started to laugh and point his finger in his face. "You stink at fighting HA!" he shouted. The creature growled at him but Monkey just kept laughing.

"Po we have to keep going." She said.

"Right, just give me a second." He said. He started to walk up to the creature who was still captivated into Tigress's claws. He looked up at him and arched his eyebrow. "What's your name?" he asked. The creature rolled his eyes and growled.

"It's Liang." He spat. Po smiled as he started to walk forward down the village. Everyone else followed behind except for Tigress. She clenched her fists and inched closer to him. She leaned into his ear and whispered.

"If you even dare threaten the Panda or one of my friends, I'll kill you myself." She whispered roughly. She let go of him and he stumbled over. She didn't like the idea of taking someone as hostage, what if they try to do something sneaky along the way. She didn't feel comfortable but a good threat could keep him to behave. She started walking towards the group and Liang followed behind with his head dropped of defeat. Tigress still couldn't believe that this creature was no threat at all…or was he? What if this was a trick, a plan? She rolled her eyes, Po may be a great warrior but he's different when it comes to common sense.

She catches up to Po. She started walking beside him but she rolled her eyes when the idiot Xue tried to get her attention. She rolled her eyes and ignored him as she set her full focus on Po. "Po what are you thinking?" she asked. He did seem to be deep in thought. She inched closer to him and arched her eyebrow when he didn't respond. "Po?" she exclaimed.

"Oh, uh sorry Tigress, I was just thinking on how threatening the warriors from this village would be." He whispered. "Like this guy was no threat at all!" he said a bit louder.

"Po were getting hungry!" said Monkey.

"Guys now?" he said.

Monkey nodded. Po grunted, but wait a second what ever happened to his appetite. Maybe love makes you lose weight? He laughed, hopefully!

…

They ate, they slept, and they **walked. **With Xue mostly leading the way, they should be able to reach the village a bit earlier. Apparently through Po's map they would have lasted a way, but Xue's way had shortcuts so they would arrive earlier. Although that wasn't exactly a good thing.

As for Chan, he was in the back of the group. He was laying down looking up at the sky. "_Were almost there…" he thought. _

Tigress growled as she shoved Xue again away from her. The creep never left her alone. Now Po _would_ have noticed. But we all know this Panda; he is not exactly a professional when it comes to drama. That's when Tigress stepped in. They were camping in a forest, and Po set up a fire. Xue tried to do another move on Tigress. He tried to talk to her and he 'accidentally' touched her hand. And that's when she snapped.

…

**Alright, I know you all hate me. Not only is it my worst chapter. As in no drama, not much action…sorry. It's cause of WRITERS BLOCK! D: you have to understand what I'm going through -.- Ok so look sorry, but I promise next chapter will be amazing! So please just review and DUDES IF YOU HAVE SOME DRAMA IDEAS PLEASE LET ME KNOW…Ok will you can kill me later, for now let me finish this story! D: But remember I did not abandon! Ok so REVIEW! :D BYE! And again SORRY, for it being so short -.-"**


	19. NOTE

**Haha no guys I didn't abandon the story, I abandoned fanfiction. BUT I'm finally back alright? I abandoned fanfiction because instead of studying I was writing. As in my grades, aka Straight A's, went down hardcore. So sorry guys, but hey I picked up my grades so I can write again! :D So I am starting on the next chapter tomorow after school and I'll most probably publish the chapter friday so don't worry. Please forgibe? c:**

**TUMBLR ANYONE?**

**Follow me on Tumblr! Photos, and warnings of new storys and updates. Follow me people! **

**minnatt(dot)tumblr(dot)com **

**Please forgive me people! I had my reasons. -.-"**


End file.
